While You Were Sleeping
by AzzieC
Summary: Clary has her life ahead of her and is working at the local bar, Pandemonium, when a boy makes it a habit of flirting with her every chance he gets. But what happens one day when he walks out of the club stumbling and goes into deep coma? What happens when she goes to the hospital with him and is mistaken for someone she isn't? What happens when she falls in love with his brother?
1. In Love?

**My first fan fic YAY. I promise I'm not going to make this story cheesy and weird... okay maybe a little weird but that's beside the point, the point is i wanted to try this website Write or Die 2 and its so good this story will probably be really long because of it. Hope you like my story**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of TMI even though i really wish I did :'( :P**

My mom always had told me to follow my dreams, and when your dreams are a hot guy standing across from you at a bar, whose right is it to tell you to give up on them.

Let me tell you this guy has been here for weeks. Coming with his friends, and before he leaves makes it his mission to find me in this crowded place every night. Its like he tries to make my heart melt. ON PURPOSE. Is it just me or is he flirting with just me to get me all confused, because that's just not fair.

I just cant help think that every day I go to work, I will see him again. His ink black hair, the sharp tanned features on his face, his dreamy Bahama blue eyes. He is like a Greek god of sexiness. And I just happen to be the miserable mundane that has to live without him while he plays with my heart and teases me every chance he can.

No one should do that to a person, doesn't mater how vulnerable they look in situations like this. And I may or may not be very insecure about my new jobs uniform. And I also may or may not have a crush on this guy and want to go home with him an-

Wait, who am I kidding I shouldn't think like that, he probably doesn't notice me anyways. To him I'm probably just a slutty waitress he can flirt with because that's what we're here for. I've seen it before. Im probably not special to him or anything, just a free psychiatrist hoar that can listen to your problems. Nothing about me is special anyway, except maybe for my hair.

My mom says that my hair is rare and I should "Never dye it Clary because you will want it back in a day". But just think, short girl, nothing out of the ordinary about her, you know just normal. Except for her bright red hair that's so supernatural looking it should just be a beacon to douches. Like my ex boyfriend Sebastian for instance.

My best friend, and roommate, Maia had told me straightforward when she first met Sebastian after he left our condo that he treated me badly and that I should end it. But I couldn't, he had me wrapped around his nicely tanned calloused finger.

And the worst thing about it is I knew he treated me badly, I just didn't do anything about it. I felt bad he had no one except me. But the moment he started hurting me... physically...I realized I needed to end it. And I did. He might have gotten REALLY angry and I may or may not have tried to call the cops, but that was one of his good days so i tried not to dote on about it.

But this guy standing in front of me at this moment doesn't seem to be douchy at all. And from what I've seen, acts nothing like Sebastian. He looks like the kind of boy that is totally bad ass but you can take home to you mom at any time.

He.

Is.

Perfect.

And I may be, dare I say it, in love.


	2. I Would Be Afraid

**Hey guys I feel that I must get something , this story's plot is kind of like the movie While You Were Sleeping with Sandra Bullock but also nothing like it. The plot kind is meant to drift away from that idea and I'm sorry if I offended anyone with it; it was not my intention. In other words I promise that this story will be nothing like it, its just the plot starts there. Thank you for the constructive criticism I feel as if I should have said this before.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character of TMI and or the ****_beginning_**** plot of this story :P**

Should skirts even ride up this far? I feel as if everyone can literally see my ass hole from a radius of 10 feet, I wonder as I pull my massive wedgie from my work uniform. My uniform consists of a black spandex skirt that literally comes down an inch from my hip and a matching sports bra with bling that's so flashy it could cause a car accident from a mile away.

But I push those thoughts aside as I glance at the clock. I'm usually not this jumpy before 10, but I cant help but think about who will show up in another 9 minutes from now.

He is never early, and yet he's never late. Its as if his whole life is on a schedule that I cant squeeze myself into. But that's gong to change today. Why is that? Its because today, instead of being the shyest bartender on the planet, I shall ask him on a date.

I day dream for a few minutes as I wipe down the sparkly counters of my work station. I may not like the uniform for my work in particular, but I do enjoy the sense of freedom working here. I feel as if the strobe lights, the smell of alcohol, and the sudden rush of the music, is keeping me alive. I feel that its literally pumping my blood because the only life I have outside of this one is the shy girl artist who only goes out of her house when she is forced to by her roommate.

I glance at the clock, 30 seconds, should my heart feel like this?

15 seconds. I probably should ask him another time right? I don't want to seem to forward.

5 seconds. What am I saying I've worked myself to hard just to push my feelings away.

1 second. Is that the bass in the music? It's way to loud. No I think its just my heart because the doors did open. And I can see his blue eyes from across the club. And he is walking towards me.

WHAT?!

MY DREAM GUY WALKING TOWARDS ME? No, I refuse to believe it, but he is looking directly in my eyes.

He looks especially hot today. He is wearing a dark blue ripped jeans that hang on to all the rights curves of his body. He wears a thin white v-neck, and I can tell it's thin because I can see his tattoos underneath. And to top it off, a rich blue scarf that matches his eyes and makes his dark hair pop out. He, my friends, is smokin' and I have literally caught myself aflame.

Though he looks hot, there is something different about this picture. He doesn't have his group of friends with him tonight; trailing his every move as if he is a god ... perfect time to strike.

He is only a few steps away from me and I take this moment turn around and fix my hair to make sure I look presentable. Only idiots ask gods on dates with messed up hair.

I turn around to face God right in front of me. I hold back squeal as I look directly into his eyes and flirtatiously ask him "What can I get for you today handsome," and wink.

Now you may think that this kind of behavior is unacceptable, but I'll have you know that if I don't act like this he'll definitely know somethings basically bartender protocol to act flirty around customers while working a shift.

He smirked and chuckled, "I'll have the usually Clary."He responded in a husky voice. I feel myself start to tremble. Why must he do this to me?

I start to pour him his drink, but I think he can tell that I am acting a bit shy because he asks, "Would you like to dance? You seem a little tense."

I look up at him wide eyed, I dont know what to respond. O god I'm taking way to long. I stare deeply into his eyes. He looks concerned. Oh great he probably thinks I'm a psychopath now.

Just when I think I might dies from embarrassment a high pitched voice answers behind me; and that could only mean one thing... Kaelie.

"Of course I would it would be my pleasure." Now this bitch is not serious. I look behind my right shoulder to see my fellow worker: a blonde haired girl with hair extensions, a cheap orange tan, and a playful smirk across her face. I stared daggers at her through my eyes. See if I was part of the X-Men she would already have knives in her body. Too bad I'm not.

I glanced back at God, he looked a little confuse but none the less didn't refuse a dance with Kaelie. I'm going to believe that he didn't refuse because he's too much of a nice guy and doesn't just want to get in her pants.

Kaelie jumped from behind the counter and got close to him. She put her hand with her heavily acryliced nails on his chest and whispered something in his ear. I could feel my face getting hot. She knew I had a crush on this guy because she overheard Maia and I talking about him once. My hands started flying across glasses and cups and before I knew it, his drink was ready to be consumed.

"But your drink is ready, wouldn't you like to drink it first, you know before you get all sweaty." I stared at him with Bambi eyes. HE'LL NEVER RESIST HEHEHEHE

He opened his mouth to speak when Kaelie interrupted. "The more reason to dance now, it'll revive your quench later."

Damn she was good, I couldn't help but envy her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd of grinding bodies. Just before he disappeared into the crowd he look me straight in the eyes with all the fear in the world and mouthed 'Help".

I would be afraid too, I would too.


	3. Warlocks Aren't Real

**AWWW EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YALL ARE SWEET AND READING YOUR REVIEWS MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I HAVE BUTTERFLIES. I didn't exactly expect a lot of people to actually read this fanfic, but now that I know at least some of you are, (and are actually liking it), I decided to set up more of a schedule on when I'll be posting. **

**So I guess every weekend expect 1 or 2 and if your lucky and I'm bored maybe 3 posts (I know how the fanfic withdrawls feel).These weekends until June 6 I will be busy studying for finals,YECK. But I assure you that when schools over I will probably post every other day. **

**And with one last note, I really did enjoy writing this chapter, (although I did try a different style, tell me if you like it better), Hope you enjoy it too! Review if you do, I like to know that my story is being read :P**

Chapter 3: Warlocks Aren't Real

Clary took a big gulp from Gods drink, the burning feeling in her the throat making her feel better, but not much. She slammed the glass back on the counter with a loud thud thinking about how life was so unfair.

She turned away from the dance floor and into the bottles of cheap beer and empty glasses behind her on shelves, sulking. She shouldn't feel bad, should she? Just because she wasn't able to ask the guy she had a crush on on a date?

No, she was right. She shouldn't feel bad. She should feel ANGRY, angry like she could turn around and knock Gods full glass off the bar and onto the already sticky floor, turn into The Hulk and snap "The Sluts" neck. She has been waiting for this moment for a loooooong time, just to be put down by Kaelie. KAELIE?!

Who does she even think she is? A faerie princess that has blows flirty sparkles all over every guy that walks past.

And wasn't she into blondes? Well, Clary guessed it would makes sense that she likes this guy. Even though he isn't blonde. All girls are into the hot Greek god type.

Clary was broken out of her thoughts with an exaggerated cough, and it must've been pretty loud for her to hear it over the blaring music.

She turned away from the shelves of glasses and looked towards the sound. She was shocked, she stared into his cat like pupils, amazed. The only way to describe the man in front of her in one word would be...

Sparkly.

He looked awesomely crazy. And that's saying something working at Pandemonium.

He had black spiky hair, glitter all around his face and his almond shaped eyes. He wore a tight dark purple shirt that covered his pecks just enough so that the nipples weren't showing.

His pants consisted of all bling, even brighter than Clary's work uniforms, on top of thick, genuine leather.

"Who was that guy you were talking to just now; you know the one that walked away with that slut," Sparkles said. This guy might be mysterious, but he does have an exquisite talent for reading people, Clary thought. "The names Magnus by the way." Ahh so now sparkles had a name.

"Clary," Clary replied extending her pale, freckly arm in Magnus' direction.

Magnus looked at Clary's extended arm with disgust. He felt uncomfortable shaking Clary's hand, but did it anyway, he just had to get that guys name.

"I don't know who he is," Clary lied looking away from Magnus.

She lied partly because it was obvious this guy was gay, (Clary believed her gaydar was on point) ,even for THIS clubs customers appearances. she also knew she didn't need that kind of competition right now.

This guy looked like he could kick her butt, without messing up a single strand of hair on his head or even getting a single smudge of his makeup on his face in the process. AND be convincing enough to get the guy. Even if the other guy wasn't gay.

She also wouldn't know how to place herself in Gods relationship status.

She can't just say that they are acquaintances, because they're more than that, but they weren't exactly friends either.

"Mmmmm I see, well have a nice evening then," Magnus replied sarcastically. And with a wiggle of fingers in Clary's direction, he was lost in the crowd of sweaty dancers.

Man that guy was mysterious, Clary thought. He could have just as easily been a warlock.

Just kidding warlocks aren't real, because if there were such things as warlocks she would already be in bed with God.

Magnus turned and strided away. That girl Clary might've thought it was weird of him not saying goodbye, just waving, but he believed that it is in good nature to leave people guessing. It makes them come back for more.

And that's exactly what he wanted.

He could tell that that girl was lying about knowing Blue Eyes. He's noticed, in his longish, wise life, that liars avoid staring at people when they do what they do best.

And Magnus even dressed up, how rude of her not to even glance in his direction twice after the cough that was obviously meant to gain her attention.

Anyways, past that problem.

Magnus didn't care how he did it, he was too determined just to give up on his mission to find out who Blue Eyes was after one measly girl lying to his face. He was going to find out who Blue Eyes was one way or another.

Guess it was another.

Magnus hid in the shadows of the club until Clary walked out from behind the bar and into the kitchen. He watched the bright white light from the kitchen fade as the door closed behind her. Then he striked.

Magnus had a plan. He was going to spike Clary's drink with something he concocted himself so that Blue Eyes would she her stumbling and go assist her. That's where he would come in.

When Magnus sees that Blue Eyes is struggling to help her, he will come to Blue Eyes aid.

And BOOM, like a spell, Blue Eyes will fall in love with him at first sight.

See you might think someone is straight, and people are really good at pretending too. But there was no messing with Magnus' gaydar.

It was always, ALWAYS, right.

And Magnus wasn't going down on this prediction. It was already final.

He went in, sneaky as a snake, and tipped the vile of bubbling blue liquid into the drink. He threw the glass vessel onto the floor after every last drop was poured into the full glass. He watched as the prices shattered into a million pieces, just like Clary's dreams of being with Blue Eyes.

Magnus advanced back into the shadows just as sneakily as when he walked out and stood.

Now all there was left to do was wait.

_**~Azzie**_


	4. Running Head First Into Trouble

**OMG finally got this chapter posted! This one was really fun to write so hope you like it! Do you think this one was too long? Jace is finally introduced so yay. And I'm sorry it took so long to update but finals you know... I WILL be posting more because I feel that this story could go somewhere :P and without further adieu chapter 4 **

Chapter 4: Running Head First Into Trouble

...

Alec was tired.

Or exhausted to say at the least. This girl Kaelie totally ruined his charm on that Red-head he'd been cozying up to for a while. Not only that, she also made him feel uneasy. He could've just turned down her invitation to go dancing, but he didn't have the heart to.

After about 10 minutes of dancing, Alec saw it as the Angels blessing when Kaelie started gossiping with the other flashy girls next to us on the dance floor. He took that opportunity to escape and flee from the scene.

The pounding of the music faded as he fast-walked further and further away from the dance floor.

Alec didn't like dancing much. The flashing neon lights always blinded him, the smoke they pumped onto the dance floor gave him a headache, and there was always that one random girl that grinded on you when you least expect it.

Always.

After escaping from inside the dancing tornado, Alec glanced around the club for his brother, Jace. He stopped looking around when he realized that Red-head might still be at the bar waiting for him to get back.

He started towards the bar, letting the souls of his shoes squish on the stickiness of Pandemonium's floor. The heat from the dance floor caressing his face as he walked around it, afraid to cross through the jungle of sweaty bodies.

Hopefully Jace wouldn't be worried about him.

What was Alec thinking, Jace was probably caught up in all the chicks in this place. He probably never even noticed that Alec was gone.

When Alec approached the bar, Red-head was no where to be seen. But just as he turned to start toward Jace, Alec spotted the drink Red-head had made before he and Kaelie had gone dancing.

Alec could feel his thirst from deep inside his throat. Making it feel like he was just forced to swallow a whole bucket of sand.

Alec grabbed the cool glass and stared into it, observing the color of the drink. What did he order? His usual? It wasn't usually this color but if Red-head made it, he trusted it.

With a tip of his head, Alec downed the whole glass with one gulp and slammed it back onto the sparkly black counter of the bar.

Alec felt quenched of his inner thirst for about 10 seconds before he started to feel light headed. He turned and scanned around Pandemonium trying to catch his brothers golden locks.

Alec wasn't too worried about himself being light headed, that's what usually happened when you drink. Although he did have a really strong tolerance for it, and wondered why he didn't have such a strong one now.

Alec's confidence didn't last long though. He started to worry when light headed turned to dizzy and dizzy turned into sluggish. It was literally only ONE drink.

Alec felt a rush of nauseousness burn through him like gasoline lit by fire and his head pounded like someone had ran it over with a train. Alec felt a large cough coming up and covered his hands around his mouth before he spewed and choked on his own blood.

Alec felt sleepy and droopy. He turned back to grab the bar counter to steady himself and keep up straight, but sadly his coordination was off about a foot and he managed to fall and knock both himself and his empty glass onto the floor.

Alec, laying on the clubs dirty floor watched, as if in slow motion, the empty glass shatter into a million little pieces. He laid and thought not about how his health was at that moment, but about how he was going to pay back for the broken glass when he got better.

Alec glanced up from the glass shards just enough to catch a glimpse of a really sparkly man run out of Pandemonium, just before he fell into a sleep like death.

Clary was getting impatient. It had been 12 minutes. Where was he? God usually never danced, but when he did it was never longer that 7 minutes. Not that she was counting or anything. But she may have been watching.

He wasn't the one to really GET on the floor. If you know what I mean.

She was done, Clary thought. She was done chasing and she would stop trying to make things that aren't destined to happen, you know, actually HAPPEN.

Clary huffed and with a twist of her foot walked through the kitchen doors of the bar. She wouldn't waste her time on God, there WERE other fish in the sea. Right?

As Clary walked through the door of the kitchen, she held her hands to her fave. The piercing white lights blinded her. She stood for a few moments, rubbing her watery eyes, trying to let herself adjust to the light.

Once adjusted, Clary looked around the kitchen. It was empty of people. The black counters, same as the bar outside, stood lined with bottles of anything you could imagine. From Vodka to something as simple as Orange Juice.

The walls, lined with sparkly, deep purple tiles in triangular formations, reflected the fluorescent lights on the kitchen ceilings onto the black cabinets on the surrounding walls.

Clary reached for one of the stainless steel handles of the many cabinets. Thanks to the lights above, the cabinets looked as if a million sparkling diamonds were casting back sparkles of light upon them.

Clary grabbed a glass out of one of the cabinets, needing not to worry about which one because all the cabinets were overstuffed with only two types of glasses. Regular or shots. At this point, Clary didn't mind which one.

Clary filled one of the regular glasses with a random drink chosen from off the counter and stalked back over to the kitchen window. Which was conveniently just through the door positioned where her head was. Clary couldn't imagine tippy toeing, (she was rather short), just to see God. It would be like exersizing. Ew.

And though Clary thought about giving up with God, she still checked outside the windows of the kitchen doors to see if he came back.

Clary took a sip of the drink and really let her mind wander, this was one of her and her brother Jonathan's favorite games; Guess the Drink. Her taste buds knew exactly what the drink was before she had even swallowed... Bourbon.

Clary again peered out from the window and scanned the club.

She wasn't expecting what she saw.

Clary was expecting to see the bar void of people and the drink she made still full. She was going to drink her boy troubles away by using every glass in all the cabinets playing the game she loved so much.

Clary, who still had some bourbon in her mouth, did a spit take after she peeked through the window. God wasn't dancing on the floor, like she expected to see. He was literally on the floor, no pun intended.

The color was drained from his

completion and pieces of hair hugged to the sweat and blood around his face. The drink that she made was gone but the glass that she poured it in, Clary guessed, was in pieces all around him.

Clary threw the drink she was holding and pushed open the kitchen doors. Before she began to tend to God she yelled at the closest person to call an ambulance. Conveniently the closest person already had his phone out.

He looked really geeky wearing a mine-craft shirt, old black converse, and faded, holy, blue jeans. He was out of place here by a landslide and everyone knew it. Clary bet even he did.

When Clary ordered him to call, he looked at her questioningly and then to Gods deadly still body on the floor.

Geek glanced back at Clary with an exasperated, knowing look on his face. And like he had done this a million times before, which Clary guessed he probably had, punched in three numbers and held his phone to his ear.

Clary quickly spun away from Geek and kneeled down to Gods body. A pang of guilt rushed through Clary as she lifted her hand to move a strand of hair away from his face.

If she had tried harder to win him maybe she could have prevented this, whatever this was, from happening.

The next thing Clary knew she was hearing sirens in the distance moving closer to her and God was getting strapped to a paramedics table.

"What's going on? Will he be alright? Tell me!" Clary screamed worriedly. Clary's mind was racing, God could be dieing and she wouldn't even know it.

She couldn't believe how everyone else in Pandemonium didn't even take notice in what was going on. They didn't even glance in their direction as the paramedics ran in. Where they invisible or something?

Clary was still screaming, trying to get the paramedics attention before one finally answered her. She was pale an looked sick, with a sort of a blue tint to her skin. Her eyes almost the same color as her tinted exterior. Her hair was a platinum blonde, probably dyed, and fell in layers around her oval shaped face.

"Mam you need to calm down, my name is Catarina Loss, and we," Catarina paused to gesture towards the paramedics, "will take good care of your boyfriend. Once we diagnose him with a sickness we will treat it right away."

Clary took a sharp breathe, like what Catarina had said was unbelievable. "I am not his boyfriend," She stated shakily.

"Sorry to offend you Mam, I didn't realize. To make up for it would you like to ride in the ambulance to the hospital," Catarina offered.

Clary was too worried and tense to reject getting pushed into the truck. She stayed still and silent the whole way to the hospital, letting the paramedics ask questions about what happened, while she sat holding Gods limp hand.

Clary was intimidated by the inside of the ambulance, it made her scared for him. It held portable versions of oxygen tanks, airway devices, cardiac monitors, emergency medications, IV equipment, immobilization devices, and more all around him.

Clary listened to the steady pulse of Gods heartbeat on the monitor praying.

Please be okay, Clary thought. I'm sorry, this is all my fault, all my fault.

The ambulance made a sudden stop and Clary's body was pushed forward. She, not so steadily, hit the floor with all the force of the brake the driver made. So much for not making a fool out of herself.

Clary wasn't even off the ambulances floor before God was rushed through the doors of the hospital. She quickly got out of the truck and ran into the hospital, letting the familiar scent of 'doctors' take visions of her mind.

Clary whipped her head around searching for God. When Clary ran in, the first thing she had noticed was the front desk. Working at the desk sat nurses with tied back hair and blue scrubs.

The hospitals wall color had a cold feeling to it, baby blue, though they tried to cover it up with motivational pictures that secretly had jokes in them like "Healing Takes Patients".

Around the waiting room sat lines of uncomfortable looking chairs with cushions as thick as a toy Legos, in a square formation around the walls. Then in another rectangular formation in the middle of the room with chairs touching back to back.

Every few windows, instead of chairs, there were mini tables with a lamp and magazines ranging from Country Living to Time.

Once taking in all her surroundings Clary sees a flash of black hair. And before she could get to him, the nurses wheel God deep into the hospitals cold, baby blue, corridors.

Clary chased after the cart, pushing through doctors, nurses, and civilians. The sound of her work heels echoing through the white tiled halls of the hospital.

When Clary sees a guy standing with her back to her, and shoulder length blonde hair, she devised a plan.

To get the attention of the nurses that were wheeling God away, Clary decided she was going to push that guy on the ground and scream for help. When the nurses stop and turn to see whats going on, it will give Clary just enough time to catch up with them.

When she got up to Hallway Guy, Clary tensed and prepared for impact. She ran straight into his hard, muscular body and fell to the floor around his heels.

Ashamed and embarrassed, Clary looked up to apologize to the man she just body slammed with.

Clary took a sharp breath when he turned and stared into her eyes with an annoyed look. He was beautiful, even with the face he was giving her.

Not to be cliché or anything, but he literally looked like had dropped out of heaven or something. In comparison, he made God look ugly.

He had beautiful tan, honey colored skin, plump pink lips, and angular features that made his hair style and color look perfect. He had the most peculiar eyes that Clary had ever seen. Gold with flecks of yellow and hazel.

Clary was awoken out of her thoughts when Hallway Guy snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Helloooo," he groaned; obviously annoyed. "I know I am very entertainingly handsome, but you have two seconds to accept my offer of helping you up before I walk away. You look like you could use the help with your clothes getup and the lack of coordination you apparently have, running head first into me and all." He insulted.

Clary grunted and held her hand out toward Hallway Guy.

Getting the reaction Jace hoped for, he smirked. No one could resist him, for he wasn't the kind of person who doesn't get the response he wanted.

Jace grabbed the girls unusually small hand and pulled her up to her feet. The short girl stumbled a few moments in her heels until she balanced herself. The girl seemed in a rush, Jace felt the girl try and take take her hand back but he just gripped it tighter.

"Thank you, I didn't know what I was thinking." She said nervously. Jace, still clutching the girls hand, couldn't help but use this opportunity to get to know her. She was unique looking with her wavy red hair and bright green eyes.

"But you weren't; thinking that is. I'm Jace."

"Clary," Clary grunted uncomftorably. "Well it was nice meeting you, but if you could just let go of my hand. I have to go see on one of the patients that were just checked in. I need to see if he's alright, I kind of feel like it's my fault he's in here."

"Ya, what's his name? My brother Alec just checked in a few minutes ago too. I'm just waiting for the rest of my family to get here."

Clary's mind went blank. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't just ignore him and go away, Jace was still clutching her hand.

Clary would like to say she panicked and thought really hard about what she was gong to say next, but she just said the name that came to her mind.

"God," she answered proudly. Clary's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. Jace raised his eyebrow.

"Is that a kinky thing?"

Clary blushed. She couldn't think well with Jace touching her, even if it was just her hand.

"No, no. I just don't feel like sharing that information without his consent." Nice save, Clary thought.

"Oh sorry wouldn't want to ruin your boyfriends ego by spreading around rumors about him being in the hospital." Jace, holding up his hands, freeing Clary's from his grip, said sarcastically.

"No that not what I-" Clary started but was interrupted by Jace's offer.

"Well I'm off to my brothers room, I could walk you to your boyfriends first if you want. Make sure you don't bump into anyone else." Jace mocked snickering.

"Ya fine whatever; I think his room is this way," Clary said pointing down the all in the direction they wheeled God down. Jace's eyes followed the direction Clary was pointing. "He's not my boyfriend either."

"Sure, whatever. Let's just go."

Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's waist in a friendly manner and ushered her the way that she had pointed.

They walked past rooms with just windows as walls covered by large blinds, though most of them were open. When Clary peered inside the opened blinds she saw sick patients coughing, sleeping, and crying.

How depressing, Clary thought. She had always disliked hospitals, even when she was little. It just seemed that everything bad happened while you were inside of them.

Clary abruptly stopped in front of one of the doors she spotted God in. Jace, getting caught off guard, stumbled but quickly caught himself before he thought anyone could notice.

"This is his room?" Jace asked questioningly. He looked a little uneasy.

"Yup," Clary replied. Jace was silent.

"Oh my god, I came as fast as I can! Is he okay!"

Clary's head whipped to where the cry came from; down the hall that Jace and her had come from. Clary was stunned. The girl was like 6 feet tall, not including her 8 inch heels.

She had straight, striking, pitch black hair and deep, dark, brown eyes. Her makeup was perfect from her winged eyeliner to her cherry red lips that matched the color of her skin tight dress. And in comparison Clary was like God to Jace, ugly.

"I don't know, Clary and I were actually going to go see him right now." Jace said to the gorgeous girl.

"Oh wait I forgot. Clary this is my sister Izzy, Izzy this is a girl that ran straight into me in the hall Clary."

Clary held her hand to Izzy, but she just looked at it and held her arms close to her body like Magnus had earlier. Was there something wrong with her hand or something?

"Well I wasn't asking about Clary, I was asking about Alec." Izzy replied snarkily. Izzy's eyes widened realizing what she had said.

"I'm sorry Clary. I'm not trying to be a bitch but my brother, Alec, just got hurt and he's such a good person and he doesn't deserve this," Izzy choked. "You would understand if you knew him." Izzy's voice cracked. Clary could tell she was trying to keep from crying.

"Well I don't think that's a problem Izzy because Clary already knows him." Jace said unemotionally.

There was a cloud of "I do?" And "She does?" Before Jace explained.

"Well ya, because either your "not boyfriend God","Jace sarcastically notes with air quotes, "is either coincidently in the same room as our brother or IS our brother."

When Cary didn't say anything Jace asked, "Well what is he to you then if he's not your boyfriend?"

Jace and Izzy stared, waiting for an answer. Clary felt uncomfortable, she didn't feel like talking about God's, or Alec's, and her relationship. It wasn't even really a thing.

"He i-" Clary started, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ya they aren't dating." Clary turned her head toward the paramedic that let her into the ambulance, Catarina, walking out of Alec's sick room and carefully shutting the door behind her. "That's because they're engaged."

Clary could just hear both Jace and Izzy gasp behind her turned head. She was to shocked to gasp for herself. Is that really what people thought?

"Isn't that why?" Caterina asked. She seemed to be having second thoughts due to their reactions. "When you said that you weren't dating or anything, I just figured it as something more by the way you were looking at him."

Clary turned to face Jace and Izzy standing beside eachother behind her. Izzy looked confused but Jace looked wounded. Like someone had just hurt his feelings.

Clary got into an angle that was facing all three of them. "Well I promise you all that is not the case, Alec and I are not engaged." Clary assured the group, but instead of looking at all of their faces, just into Jace's eyes.

He looked away and Clary felt the connection break. How could she feel for a guy she literally met five minutes ago?

"Well then who are you and why the hell are you here if you aren't 'engaged'." Izzy asked annoyed. Everyone stared at her.

Clary could feel a bead of sweat run down her forehead, trickle down her face and her throat. "I... Uh... I," she faltered.

She could feel every single eye on her as if it was peeling away at her clothes, then to her skin until she was nothing but bones.

"I... I...-"

"Well spit it out already, we aren't getting any younger," Jace interrupted.

Clary could barely breathe. What could she say?

"I'm pregnant," She finally answered.

Everyone's eyes widened at her lie and Isabelle squealed with delight. Or with shock, Probably both.

Catarina stood, silent and uncomfortable. But none the less still satisfied with the answer, she knew that there was something between them, even if they weren't engaged.

But the face that bothered Clary the most was Jace's. He stared at her intendedly with a surprised look on his face. Clary could literally feel the confusion and hurt radiating off of him and onto her already sweaty skin.

What did she just do.

Fuck

**~Azzie**


	5. Catching The Intruder

**_YOUR REVIEWS ARE TOO CUTE! I'm glad some of you are enjoying my story, keep reading I have sooooo many plans for this fanfic 0.o_**

**_So I just finished CoHF an it was beautiful, I loved it! So I dedicate this chapter to the book. (I promise no spoilers, spoilers suck)_**

**_DISCLAIMERx2 (because I forgot last chapter oops): I do NOT own any characters of TMI, though I wish I did ;P_**

Chapter 5: Catching The Intruder

...

Clary ran.

She didn't look back. She darted past the same doctors, nurses, and civilians that she ran past when she had first got to the hospital. The motivational pictures blurred as she sped by.

Clary could almost taste the freedom from outside the revolving doors of the hospital. She could hear her and Maia's condo calling back to her, telling her to get out of there and into her fluffy bed.

Clary was almost out the door when she did a full body slam against someone and fell to her bum so hard that she bet people on the other side of the earth could hear it.

Everyone stared, from the nurses sitting at the desk, to the people in the half full waiting room. Clary carefully started to get up when a muscular hand grabbed her shoulder firmly and hauled her up to her feet.

She assumed it was Jace coming back to make fun of her.

"Get off of me, I don't need your help." Clary grumbled stubbornly, looking down at her feet.

"Well, that's not a nice thing to say to someone that you smacked right into and just helped you up... little sister."

Clary was taken aback. She raised her head up to a full face of chin length, silvery blonde hair and glowing green eyes, just as herself.

"Oh, Jonathan," Clary raised her arms up and gave her brother a big bear hug. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while," Clary asked motherly.

"You know, around. More importantly, why are you at a hospital? Are you hurt?" Jonathan asked, flailing Clary's arms around looking for any cuts or bruises.

"And must you wear that uniform? You like like a hooker. Can't you ask to wear a full body suit or something?"

Clary snorted.

"Calm down Jonathan, it's not like guys are waiting in line to fuck me. And yes, everything's fine, other than my bum. It hurts like hell. You should cut down on the work-outs my friend, you could use some flab on you." Clary insisted, laughing, playfully punching her brothers toned arm.

Jonathan laughed huskily along with her; then abruptly stopped and glared over her shoulder.

Clary turned around to see what, or who, Jonathan was glaring at.

Jace and Izzy were running for Clary, Izzy just a few steps behind Jace. Jonathan pushed Clary back behind him when he realized that they were looking straight at the both of them

Jace stopped just a foot in front of Jonathan, and a few seconds later Izzy pulled up right behind Jace. Izzy placed a hand, with bright pink acrylic nails, on Jace's shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

Probably trying to get him to calm down, or hold him back, Clary guessed. From what their facial expressions showed.

Izzy was fairly easy to read. She looked tired and confused; but Jace had a different face. And unlike Izzy, Clary couldn't put her finger on it. Was he aggravated? Jealous?

"Who are you, and why are you touching Clary?" Jace demanded.

"Who are you, and how do you know Clary?" Jonathan replied defensively.

"I asked first."

Jonathan glared down Jace.

Even though Jonathan was a head taller than him, they looked like they would be evenly matched in a fight.

And that scared Clary. If they started any violence, their fight would be too close, it would never end. Even if they just bickered.

"Oh, calm down. Both of you. The amount of testosterone is too high right now. You guys can see who's the bigger man later." Clary barked.

She grabbed Jonathan's arm. "Drive me home will ya, I don't wanna take the subway."

They turned to leave. But right before Clary and Jonathan walked through the revolving door, Jace called out.

"Wait! Wouldn't you like to know why Clary was in the hospital in the first place, we all know she hasn't told you. Or do you already know?"

Clary gripped Jonathan's arm so hard her nails made dents in his skin. Tiny prickles of red liquid spread from the dents and onto her nails. She tried to pull him out the doors, but he wouldn't budge.

It didn't matter anyways. Clary was already too late. Jonathan was too caught up in Jace's question.

Clary refused to turn around. She stared blankly out the transparent doors and to the lights of the city. The lights made dots of yellows, pinks, and blues, dance around in her eyes.

Clary took deep breaths and tried to contemplate on what to say to Jonathan. She loved him and all but he tends to blow up sometimes when he doesn't take his pills.

You can tell when he doesn't because the color of his eyes gets shades darker.

"Don't listen to him. I'll tell you what happened when we get to the condo, it's really complicated," Clary hissed, still gripping Jonathan's arm.

With his other arm, Jonathan pried Clary's hand off of his body. She cried out in pain and released his arm.

Clary heard the shuffling of feet behind her before she turned around.

"HEY! Don't you touch her!" Jace bellowed. He looked like he could kill. His fair hair was tousled, and his eyes bore deep into Jonathan's.

Izzy looked like what she had seen was unbelievable.

Izzy had never witnessed a man do something like that to a lady before. She was angry; didn't he know what was inside of her?

Jonathan strode up to Jace and stood so close that the cuffs of his shoes met Jace's.

"That is my sister over there!" Jonathan pointed with his index finger to a cowering Clary behind him.

"And I can do whatever I want to her! And since you have lovely news about why she was here, would you care to tell?" Jonathan asked gruffly.

Clary's eyes pleaded from behind Jonathan; begging Jace not to tell.

Jace didn't notice, he was still in the middle of an eye contest with her brother. Not only that but he also looked like he was scheming a plan in his mind.

And Clary learned from past experiences that when boys did that, it always turned out appalling.

Clary quickly turned her attention to Izzy; she noticed. Clary begged with her eyes to get her to stop Jace before he told.

"Jace wait-" Izzy strangled before she was interrupted by Jace.

"Are you aware that your sisters pregnant... with my child?"

It felt like the whole hospital went silent. No one even tried to take a breath after Jace "confessed".

Izzy and Clary both looked at Jace speechless with confused, bugged eyes.

But Jonathan's reaction was different. He lifted his hand up in front of Jace, about to take a swing, then turned and hit Clary so hard across the face she was knocked to the floor.

"YOU CLUMSY LITTLE SLUT! Did you accidentally "fall" into bed with that little... thing?" Jonathan hissed, pointing a finger at a steaming Jace.

Jonathan didn't even have time to raise his hand to hit Clary again before he was pinned to the ground by Jace.

"Get the fuck out of here," Jace spat, on top of Jonathan's flexed body.

"Or what? You'll get me pregnant too?" Jonathan snickered.

Jace glowered and put a tighter grip on him.

"Just let him go," Clary squeaked. "He shouldn't be here anyway, he needs to take his pills."

Clary crawled next to her brother and kneeled in front of him, Jace still pinning him down, and caressed his face with her hand. His expression went soft.

"You've been hanging around with Sebastian too much Jonathan," Clary whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

Clary moved a strand of Jonathan's silvery hair behind his ears, she leaned down to kiss his foread. "Go home and take your pills; will you, please."

Clary stood up and Jace slowly let Jonathan get up. Clary's body relaxed, but Jace still stayed ready. As if at any moment Jonathan would turn around and smack her again.

Jonathan quickly got up and ran out the doors, sparing one last look at Clary with his apologizing dark brown eyes before he took off into the buzzing city that never slept.

Clary let out a breath that she had been holding since she was hit and turned to face Jace and Izzy.

"Thank you for your help, my brother can be a pain sometimes." Clary thanked; she smiled half-heartedly. She wasn't in the mood to be happy, or even look it.

"Where are you going to go?" Izzy asked. Izzy actually cared for this girl, she felt like she had to protect her.

"Just to the condo that I share with my roommate Maia." Clary answered.

Clary glanced at Jace. He was silent. He had some hair in his face and his muscled still flexed every few seconds, like he was angry.

"Well you should come home with us today, you seem a little out of it." Izzy offered. "And by should, I mean you are."

Clary laughed softly, she rested her hands behind her back. Her face stung, but she didn't want to show weakness in front of them; they seemed like such strong people. "I guess I could, I don't see why not."

Izzy jumped up and clapped her hands together. "Yay, this is going to be so much fun! Like a sleepover!"

**_XXXXXX_**

After taking the subway, the group walked a little ways to a house that was so big, it could've been considered a mansion.

Clary's mouth gaped. The house had sort of a gothic cathedral feel to it. The gate around their property was made of black iron bars designed with patterns of intricate swirls.

The path that led to the stairs of the mansion were made of smoothed rocks, sanded from people walking across them for years, that glimmered in the moonlight. Clary felt as if she was walking on the stars.

The path led up to the staircase that was made out of the same rocky material, except a little more rough.

The mansion had four columns that held up the structure of the front of the house. Two in the back and two in the front. The columns were painted a worn-out black and looked like they should have been in a Greek coliseum; not a house in Manhattan.

The house must have been at least five levels tall. And each level had at least a dozen sets of convoluted windows. The frames designed with the same pattern as the fence.

They all strode up to the door. It looked like something from the medieval times. It was dark brown, wooden, and was at least twice the height as Clary.

Of all the the things to question, Clary undoubtedly noticed how the door didn't have a handle.

The door also had the same designs as the fence surrounding the mansion. Clary wondered if those swirls meant something; there seemed to be a lot of them.

They stood at the front of the door for a second before Clary started wondering what they were waiting for.

Out of nowhere, the door slowly wrenched open by itself with a loud screeching noise, like it was a hundred years old. Which Clary had no doubt that it probably was.

The door opened to reveal an navy colored Persian cat.

Jace glanced at Clary. She had a muffled look on her face. She was staring at Church like he had all the answers of the universe.

Jace snickered and both Clary and Izzy turned it face him, an annoyed look on Clary's face. "What?"

"It's just... your looking at Church weird." Jace laughed. And soon Izzy joined in with him, realizing what Jace was talking about.

Clary's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "Church?... You mean the cat?"

That just made them laugh harder.

"What? Tell me," Clary whined. She was getting impatient. "Fine, I'll just go home then." She grumbled and started down the steps. With no real intention to leave, she went slowly.

"Wait, no!"

Clary stopped, hid a sly smile, and jogged back up the steps, arms crossed over her chest.

"Its just you looked so confused. Probably thought Church opened the door or something; and we've had people think that before." Izzy explained.

"It also had to deal with that look you gave him," Jace choked; still chuckling. "I don't know how to explain it; but it was hilarious."

Clary saw an open opportunity and took it immediately. "Well I do have that affect on people," Clary huskily said, running her hand over Jace's chest.

Jace looked at her with wide eyes, but she ignored them and waltzed through the open door and kneeled down to pet Church.

Izzy rolled her eyes, pushed past Jace, and stood inside next to a kneeling Clary.

When Clary saw that Izzy was standing next to her, she scratched Church behind the ear one last time and slowly stood up.

Jace still stood speechless out the door. A few moments later he regained his coolness and walked inside; the door closing automatically behind him.

"Well Clary, I can show you to your room, but I must ask first, since you're our guest, if you're hungry? It would be my pleasure to cook something for you." Izzy offered.

Jace hurriedly stood behind Izzy and frantically shook his head No, his hair getting more messy than it already was. It suited him though. It wasn't in a 'I'm homeless' way but in a 'sexy bed head' way.

Clary scoffed and ignored him, thinking that he was just trying to make Clary seem rude. "I would love something to eat, thank you Izzy." Clary stated orotundly so Jace could hear.

"Well do you have any idea what you want?" Izzy asked, clearly excited.

Clary shook her head, "Nope, I'm not picky. Surprise me."

Izzy squealed and skipped, which Clary found a mystery due to her 8 inch heels, down the dark hallway. Lit by what seemed to be like little fireflies in spherical glass compartments; Leaving a erie glow. Church strutted down the hall following her.

Clary watched the shadows of Izzy and Church on the walls disappear before Jace stepped closer to her. She treaded back.

Jace frowned.

"You gave her too much freedom, she's a terrible cook,"Jace insulted. "You know Church used to be gray."

"Well how is he blue now?" Clary asked curiously. One does not just simply turn blue.

"He ate one of Izzy's fish." He paused. "Legend says you can turn different colors if you eat anything that Izzy makes."

Clary scoffed, "Well I bet that you're just being mean. You're trying to scare me off. Well I don't scare so easy."

Clary angrily stomped away toward the way Izzy went.

Jace stood staring after her. He was only trying to warn her of Izzy's cooking. He just didn't want her to die of food poisoning.

"Wait!" He called after her.

Clary stopped for a moment, like she was thinking, then took off running down the hall.

Jace sighed and leaned up against wall; dozing off. He knew when to stop. He knew when girls needed their space. And he knew he also deserved how Clary was treating him. Especially after what he had done at the hospital.

Jace sat for a few minutes, taking in all the surroundings that were considered his home.

The rug that lied in front of Jace, covered in patterns of random colored flowers that complimented the decorations around the room.

On both sides of the front door stood statues of the Greek gods Ares (the god of War) and Athena (the god of Wisdom). Maryse, Jace's stepmother, kept them there to remind her kids to fight for their honor, yet stay wise at the same time.

Something like picking their own battles. Jace wasn't really listening to the lecture she gave about them.

Jace shifted around on the floor to look at the family photos above his head, wincing when he heard the loud screech of the old wood beneath his bum.

There hung paintings of all four of the Lightwood children, that number including Jace. Pictures of them during the winter making snowmen and igloos. Pictures of them having snowball fights.

Them playing tag in the spring and them in the sprinklers in the summer. Even though all of the kids played fairly together, only two stood by each other the most.

Jace and Alec.

They were more than brothers. They had a connection. Jace couldn't even really explain it.

It's like a connection you feel on both ends. If one if them gets hurt, than the other one can feel it. If one feels sad, so does the other.

And right now Jace was hurting, way too much. He felt bad, he should've been there to help Alec at Pandemonium, not get a call saying that someone had already checked him into the hospital.

Jace felt that, in a way, helping Clary would be like helping Alec (you know with the baby thing and all). And if that was by keeping her safe, he would stop at nothing to accomplish it.

Jace was awoken out of his thoughts to a yelp down the hall.

He jumped up and took off running, taking sharp turns around the walls.

The next sharp turn revealed a fallen Clary on the floor in front of a confused little boy. He had messy brown hair that stood in awkward places on his head, tan skin, and glasses that say askew on his button nose.

"Jace, I stopped the intruder!" The boy exclaimed proudly. He made a toothy grin, or what was left of his teeth due to the two missing front ones, and ran to hug Jace.

"Well good job Max." Jace rewarded, giving Max a noogie on the head, ruffling up his hair. "You managed to catch a red haired midget in the wild foraging for food. What did you do?"

"She was running down the hall and bumped into me."

Jace and Max made faces at one another for a moment, like they had a secret language used only through the eyes. They both busted out laughing. "Dang Clary, how many boys are you going to bump into today?" Jace chuckled.

"I don't know. My brother says I'm clumsy." Clary whispered. The dimmed light of the hallway casting a shadow across her face.

Jace went silent, remembering earlier at the hospital. He wondered how Clary really felt about Jonathan, not just what she appeared to feel.

Clary broke the silence, "Now can someone help me off the floor, my shoes are killing me." Clary smiled at Max.

Max reached down to help Clary up when Jace put a hand in his shoulder to stop him.

Jace bent down and leaned next to Max's his ear. They were to big for his head now, but Jace had no doubt that they would fill in soon.

"Why don't you go to your room, it's getting really late. I can handle this." Jace whispered. Max turned to face Jace confused, but none the less obeyed.

Clary watched as Max took off running down the hall. "What did you say to him?"

"Oh, nothing important." Jace smirked.

Clary rolled her eyes in disbelief. How annoying can one guy be, it was unbelievable.

Clary raised her arm out for Jace to help her up. He reached out and sunk to the floor next to Clary.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked.

"We need to talk, about what happened at the hospital."

"No, no, it's okay," Clary babbled, carefully lifting herself off the floor next to a criss-cross Jace. "I understand what you were trying to do."

Jace grabbed Clary's thighs as pulled her back down. She yelped and brought her legs to her chest, hugging them in.

"Don't do that," Clary demanded. Jace had a look of worry on his face.

"What? Are you sad that I told you not to grope me or something?"

Jace could see Clary's face clearly now. The dimmed light of the hallway evened out to his angle. She had a purple-green bruise running from her temple all the way down to her chin.

Jace couldn't help but wonder of she even noticed? Did it hurt? Was she so used to pain that she just scratched it out if her mind?

Clary was getting uncomfortable.

Jace wouldn't let her get up, but he wasn't talking either. Just staring. Like a lioness before they strike.

Jace arched out and touched Clary's cheek so lightly that she could've imagined it. "Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your bruise, it looks like it does." Jace answered stroking her face with his thumb. Clary went ridged. No one except Jonathan had done that to her; not even her mom.

Clary pushed his hand away and held her hand to her face, trying to cover the bruise so he wouldn't see. "Ya I'm fine," She said coldly.

Jace didn't believe her but let to slide anyway. He didn't want to scare her off, he felt the need to protect her.

"Okay, I guess we could talk about what happened at the hospital another time. You look tired," Jace reached a hand out for Clary. She carefully took it with her hand, keeping the other one glued to her cheek.

Jace and Clary walked hand in hand to the kitchen, not sparing one glance at each other the whole way.

When they arrived, Izzy was staring intently at the toaster.

Clary pulled her hand away and Jace let it go just as quick before Izzy could notice either of them.

"Hey guys. Clary I'm sorry I kinda burned the toast I was making you but if you wait another, I don't know, half and hour I could probably get something made." Izzy apologized.

Jace laughed, "Told you so Clary."

"HA HA very funny Jace." Izzy glared. "Well anyway, Clary you still hungry? If not I could just show you to your room."

"Ya that would be great, thanks Izzy." Clary thanked.

Izzy gestured her out of the kitchen an into the dimly lit hallway. Clary was glad.

Clary's hand was getting tired and sweaty from her holding it to her cheek. With the light in the hallway, it would be harder to see.

Clary pretended that the bruise was nothing in front of Jace to show her strength, but she WAS a girl. She wondered how bad the bruise ruined her complexion. It must have been pretty bad if an imbecile like Jace noticed.

Clary and Izzy twisted through narrow, dimly lit halls with the same rug of flowers that seemed like it ran for miles. The floor squeaked underneath them as they tapped in their heels past doors and doors of random rooms.

Izzy's finally stopped at a door, it looked like every other door in the hall. Plain, brown, bland, with the only decoration being the engravements into the wood that all doors have. And, unlike the front door, a spherical brass handle.

"Welp here's your room. I could get a hold of some pj's if you don't want to sleep in," Izzy's eyes left marks of judgement like scars over Clary's body as she scanned her, "that."

"No it's fine." Clary said defensively, gazing at the flowery rug. Why was Izzy acting like this? She seemed so sweet earlier.

"I have to ask you a question Clary." Izzy stated. Clary looked back at Izzy's face. She again was easy to read. She looked confused and prickly, like she was awaiting bad news.

"I am so happy for you and Alec considering," Izzy glanced at Clary's stomach. Clary blushed and crossed her arms over her middle in attempt to hide. "But, uh, this is awkward. Do you have any idea... why Alec was into you?"

Clary should've taken offensive of what Izzy had said, but she couldn't. It was the way she had said it. Izzy sounded like her words weren't meant to be rude; but that she was genuinely curious. And Clary couldn't blame her for it.

After all, Alec and Clary weren't actually together anyway.

"I don't mean it to sound rude or anything." Izzy apologized, probably noticing Clary's expression. "It's just because generally someone like you wouldn't be his type of... gender."

Clary was astonished, she hid her surprise behind a laugh. "What would make you think that?"

Izzy looked disoriented. "I don't know, I had just guessed it over the years. I guess I was wrong. Sorry about it." Izzy chuckled nervously.

"Well anyways, have a good sleep, don't let the demons bite." Izzy scuddled away before Clary could ask what she should do when she woke up.

Clary sighed and walked into the room. It wasn't anything really elaborate. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a starched blue comforter.

There were two dark brown nightstands on either side of the bed with lamps on both. The window behind the bed's headboard shone pale moonlight into the room.

There were little accents complimenting the room like an empty dresser (that matched both nightstands), the same lovely rug that was decorated all around the house, and a full size mirror resting in one of the corners of the room.

The mirror sat next to another door that probably led to a bathroom.

Clary was too tired to check the bathroom out. It had been a long night and she was so tired. She even decided to ring Maia in the morning instead of now like she had planned.

Clary collapsed onto the bed, it was surprisingly very comfortable in light of the starched comforter that made the bed look ridged and hard.

Clary closed her droopy eyes and thought of the mess she got into. She thought of how she was going to pull off being 'pregnant' and how she was going to deal with her brother.

Clary should have realized that Alec was gay, he did kind of hint it. And there WAS that whole conversation she had with that dude Magnus.

Then there was that whole Jace situation.

All that advice Clary's mom would tell her when she was little took affect with him:

_"Just as different colors of paint, there will be a never ending supply of idiots and jerks that will show up on your palette. Whether you decide to paint with any one of the colors_ _is up to you."_

**_~Azzie_**


	6. Smile Like You're Up To Something

**Accomplished! Another chapter done. Hope you guys are liking my story. Any suggestions, questions, give me a comment. I'll be happy to read them even if they're not one of those two. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters from The Mortal Instruments, I only use them in stories for my own, and others, amusement :P**

Chapter 6: Smile Like You're Up To Something

...

Clary was awoken with a hollow knock on the wooden door. Striped, peach colored sunlight shone through the blinds upon the bed.

Clary was sprawled on top of the navy blue comforter with goosebumps trailing up an down her arms an legs; she shivered. She was still dressed in her work uniform. Including her heels that she forgot to take off. Her hair felt heavy, like it was frizzy and tangled.

"Yes? Come in." Clary groggily answered, sitting up on the bed. Flattening her hair with her hands trying to make herself look the least bit presentable.

Izzy strutted in the room in black pumps that clicked on the wooden floors. She wore a tight satin, dark purple, one strap blouse with dark washed skinny jeans that clung to her every curve. Clary couldn't help but be jealous.

Not only was she up and gorgeous at the crack of dawn, but she managed to do both that AND her make-up. Which was spot on. It consisted of gray smokey eyes and a hint of red lipstick.

"I was going to ask if you were ready to go, but it looks like you just woke up," Izzy muttered.

"Ya I did. And who even gets up this early?" Clary yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Everyone in my family does. Except for my little brother Max. He sleeps like a cat. Everywhere, and all the time." Izzy said smiling. Her eyes looked far away, like she was remembering something comforting and fuzzy.

Clary could tell Izzy loved her family, Max especially. She saw warmth and happiness ooze out of her when she talked about him. It made Clary think of her own brother.

Well, when he was talking his pills.

"I can get you some of my smaller garments if you want to shower and change." Izzy offered, smiling genuinely.

"Ya that would be great." Clary thanked. Izzy gestured toward the door that Clary guessed last night was the bathroom.

Apparently she was right because Izzy demanded, "Start now. I'll leave clothes on the bed for you, there should be a towel in there."

And with that, Izzy was out the room. Closing the bedroom door shut as she left. Clary sat stunned for a few moments, undoing her strappy heels, then geared toward the bathroom.

Clary carefully turned the doorknob and tiptoed through the door Izzy pointed to. A glass shower was connected to the left corner of the room and stretched to the wall beside the door.

Right of the shower, and front of her, was a porcelain throne with a thin towel folded on the lid. The toilet was so big, if someone tried, they could flush Clary down it.

To the left side of the room sat a cocoa colored, granite, counter-top with little flecks of what looked like dirt woven into it. A sink with a stainless steel nozzle made a hole in the middle of the granite.

On top of the counter sat a glass vase with swirly designs and had purple hydrangeas absorbing water inside. Beside the vase rested a cute little bar soap in a matching glass container.

From what the folk lores told, Clary thought that the bathroom would have had the perfect decorations for the Seelie Court. It was outdoorsy, but still elegant. It was perfect; exactly what they would've liked,

If they were real.

Clary walked up to the mirror that took up whole top half of the wall positioned behind the sink.

She looked horrible.

Her eyeliner had smeared around her eyes, she was pale (paler than usual). Her hair looked like a birds nest, as her mom would say, and she was also sporting a pretty nasty bruise on her cheek from yesterday.

No wonder Jace noticed it, it was literally the size of a banana. Ya, weird comparison BUT IT WAS. The purple-green monstrosity stretched from her forehead, all the way down to her chin. It was marveling that Izzy didn't bring it up.

Clary thought about just wearing a mask like that dude from Phantom of the Opera. No one would question it in New York and if they did she wouldn't care. Clary had seen weirder, that's for sure. Like that stripper bunny in Times Square. (AN: True Story)

But to be truthfully honest, Clary DID care what the Lightwoods thought of her. Especially Jace. Crazy enough she would do anything to please them. They were nice and offered her food and a place to stay.

That was good enough for Clary any day.

Clary stripped off her uniform. Peeling it off her cold, sticky body and hopped into the shower.

The water from the shower head sprayed scolding water that was consistent and refreshing.

Clary scrubbed every part her body,

making herself busy by counting the sparkling diamond tiles on the shower walls that weren't glass.

When she finished, Clary wrapped the thin towel sitting upon the toilet around her frail body. She air-dried her arms and legs for a few seconds before she went to get changed.

A cold breeze chilled Clary as she walked outside the humid bathroom. Her attention was focused on a block of clothes that was folded neatly on the edge of the bed.

She got dressed.

**_XXXXXX_**

"Where are we gong exactly?" Clary asked, pulling her shorts down to keep from riding up.

Izzy had picked out a fairly good looking outfit. Even though the shirt, a plain dark green v-neck, was a little large and the shorts, dark blue frayed cut-offs, fit Izzy about six years ago; they looked fine.

Clary kept her own undergarments on for reasons that seemed remotely obvious.

"Since it's been proven that I can't cook very well we're going to eat at the best restraint in New York; Taki's!" Izzy exclaimed.

Clary leaned up against the stainless steel fridge; it was icy cold.

Izzy had so much energy and it wasn't even 8:30 in the morning.

Izzy's face became strained and mixed. "I'll be right back. I forgot to do something." And at that, Izzy was racing out of the kitchen and down the hall. Her silky hair flowing behind her like they do in those hair commercials.

Clary looked around. The black and white tiled floors beneath her were giving her a headache.

The island, in the middle of the kitchen was covered in different cooking utensils.

Pots and pans hung from racks on the ceiling above it.

The surrounding walls were lined with black cabinets and counters.

The white granite countertops beautifully contrasted with the dark room.

It was a house fit for royals. Everything was perfect, except for the broken toaster.

"Why are you staring at the toaster? You tend to stare at the most randomest things, huh." A husky voice rang from behind Clary; she turned around,

Jace.

He wore black everything; from his too tight skinny jeans to his large Nirvana tee. He would've blended in with the kitchen if it weren't for his messy golden locks.

"Speaking of broken toasters, I believe you owe me an apology," Jace smirked, twisting a strand of Clary's hair around his finger. Admiring it's curl and color.

Clary hit his hand away and took step back. "Why would I need to apologize?" She hissed.

"I could've saved you from getting food poisoning!" Jace proudly exclaimed smiling; not noticing the way Clary was treating him.

She rolled her eyes, "From burnt toast?"

"ESPECIALLY," Jace emphasized with hand gestures, "burnt toast."

Before Clary could ask how burnt toast would've poisoned her, Izzy burst into the room and ushered both Clary and Jace out the front door and into the busy streets of New York.

**_XXXXXX_**

The food was good, the staff was nice, and everything was perfect... except for the way Jace was staring at Clary while she ate her pancakes.

Clary glared from across the booth, trying to make Jace back off, but he only smirked, chomped on a fry, and winked back at her. Smiling cheekily.

Clary covered her face with her hair sheepishly, so he wouldn't see, and blushed.

Izzy, who was sitting next to Clary, wasn't paying any attention to her brother or Clary at all. Instead she was staring across the room at a boy with a cute ass.

They caught each others glance from across the restaurant.

He had dark brown curly hair, geeky glasses, and a nerdy shirt with a blue telephone booth and robot on it. But he was cute, in a dorky way.

The fact was, he was different. And Izzy liked different.

The boy looked away from Izzy and to Clary behind her.

She was calling him over with her hands, smiling. Izzy's felt a knot in her stomach.

The boy looked nervous as he slowly walked from the front of the restaurant to the left corner booth where they were.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you thanks for yesterday." Clary spoke to the boy, reaching down for another bite of her pancakes.

He stood at the head of the table looking as awkward as ever. They all looked up at him waiting for him to speak, except for Jace.

Jace ignored the boy and chomped more of his fries one by one.

"Your welcome, I help anyone in need. Do you know what happened to him after you took him to the hospital?"

And with that question he had Jace's attention and a shocked Izzy.

Clary started to reply when Izzy cut her off."Nope nothing ye-"

"Both of you," she paused. "Helped our brother," she paused again gesturing at herself and Jace. "To the hospital?"

Izzy's eyes were bugged and her face was wild.

Even Jace looked surprised. He didn't realize that Clary actually helped Alec into the hospital. He just thought that she went to go see him there.

Jace was also astonished that someone like the dude in front of him was even able to even help. He didn't exactly look the type.

Both Clary and The boy nodded at Izzy's question.

Izzy's got up and hugged the boy so tight that he started turning red.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. "What's your name?"

Izzy released him.

He straightened up and pulled his graphic tee down an inch before he replied, "Simon, my name is Simon."

"He even has a dorky name," Jace remarked, which earned a kick from Clary under the table.

Jace stared down at the basket of fries chuckling.

"You should sit with us Simon." Clary offered, motioning to the empty spot beside Jace. Izzy nodded in agreement.

Simon glanced at the seat, Jace made a face. "No, you should go."

Simon looked disappointed. "Okaay... that's alright. I need to get going anyway. Nice speaking to you though." With a smile and a wave Simon was gone.

"That was awkward," Jace sighed under his breath.

"Of course it was, why do you have to be like that?" Clary angrily asked. Izzy stayed silent, agreeing with Clary in her thoughts.

"Why do I have to be like that? Why did you have to invite him to eat with us? Who knows, he could be dangerous."

Clary brushed his rudeness off. "I need to call Maia."

"Why? so you can invite her to eat with us too?"

Clary ignored him while Izzy got up to let her out of the booth.

"Come on, defend yourself, don't just run and hide." Jace teased. Trying to get a rise out of her.

"You don't have to be nice to everyone that comes your way. Don't let people walk over you!"

Clary abruptly stopped and faced towards a fuming Jace. "If I wasn't just nice to anyone around, your brother wouldn't have ended up at the hospital as soon as he was."

She turned to leave.

Jace jumped out of the booth.

"Wait," Jace called, grabbing a hold of Clary's wrist.

"What!"

"I didn't mean to sound rude. I just wanted to make an example. You need to be more careful who you're around; especially now." Jace apologetically explained.

"I feel like I need to protect you; for Alec. It's my responsibility."

Clary signed and said softly? "Is this about my brother?

"He's only hit me a few times. He's sick, it's not his fault."

"That a few times too many." Jace defended, tracing the bruise on her face with his fingers.

This time Clary let him.

His eyes were soft and caring. His hands left trails of warmth and yet, she could barely feel them.

Jace realized what he was doing and quickly put his arms to his sides. "Just be more careful okay, promise. His voice cracked.

"Yeah, yeah." Clary played, waving her hand.

Izzy coughed. The two noticed how close they were and split apart.

"Now that your little whatever that was is over, Clary, shouldn't you actually call Maia now."

Clary shrugged, "There's no point in it anymore. I think I'll just head home."

"I'll walk with you." Jace quickly added, not looking in Clary's direction.

Izzy looked over at Jace, trying to figure out his angle. But there was no expression on his face, it was blank. "I guess I'll come too, there's noting else to do."

"Then let's go."

**_XXXXXX_**

"MAIA OPEN THE DOOR, I KNOW YOUR HOME! I FORGOT MY KEYS!" Clary banged on the door of her split condo.

It was located on the third floor, room 33, inside a little building in Brooklyn. It was cute, cozy, two bed, one bath. In other words, it was perfect.

The door opened to a hipster teen, that look like he could've been a Tumblr boy, with luscious hair.

Jace glared at him from behind both girls. He didn't notice.

"Hey Clary, Maia's been waiting for you." He paused. "Who are they?" He cocked his head behind her at Jace and Izzy.

"Jordan, this is Jace and Izzy. Izzy, Jace, this is Jordan; Maia's boyfriend."

"And he lives here?" Jace asked curiously.

"Nah man. I mean I do stay sometimes, but no. I share an apartment with a friend."Jordan smiled.

"Okay enough talk," Clary pushed passed Jordan playfully and signaled for Jace and Izzy to follow.

They stood in a pretty basic living room, not much decoration.

Basically your usual home.

A green three seater couch was paced in the middle of the room with a rug underneath. A coffee table sat front of it.

Windows covered with blinds dotted around the room in different places. The wood floors stretched across the floor until tile showed, like snow that led to green grass.

The tile misbehavior been the start of the kitchen. The wood floor also stopped in front of three closed doors.

And lets not forget the only thing that drew attention in the room; the flat screen television.

The screen was paused in what looked like a really intense war game. Jordan jumped on the couch from behind and laid on all three cushions. He unpaused the game and kept playing, not giving the group a second glance.

Clary sat on the couch's arm. "You guys can leave now if you want to. I'm back, and safe."

Izzy looked like she was constipated.

"No, no, no. This isn't right." Both Clary and Jace looked at her questioningly.

"You're part of the family now thanks to that little bugger." Izzy stated, pinching Clary's stomach.

Clary covered it with her hands, trying not to laugh because it tickled.

Jordan over-hearing their conversation, turned the game's volume low. He listened.

"You should stay with us for the time being!"

Jace nodded in agreement. "We can paint our nails, and do eachothers hair every night," he squealed, mocking Izzy's voice.

Izzy stuck her tongue out at him, Clary laughed and considered this.

"That DOES sound fun."

"So will you? PLEAASE!" Izzy begged. "I would get down on my knees but my pants are to tight." She joked.

Clary chuckled, "Let me think."

She sat in the arm rest of the couch thinking of how much anticipation this would be giving Izzy and giggled in her head.

"Well duh, why would if turn that kind of offer down?"

Izzy squealed and jumped on Clary, making her fall on the legs of Jordan.

Screams of pain, joy, and laughter filled the room so much that one of the three doors burst open.

Maia came out of her hibernation of slumber.

Everyone got quiet.

Her red eyes were full of hate and anger. Her hair was worse than Clary's when she got up that morning.

In other words, she looked like the grudge.

Jordan cowered behind both girls on top of him and even Jace took a few steps back.

Maia was huffing and puffing, the darkness from the room behind her setting a hellish feel on the floor she was standing on.

"MAIA! I MISSED YOU!" Clary jumped off the couch and hung monkey style onto Maia the Grudge.

Maia carried and hugged Clary back vexedly. "Where were you? I was so worried!" She hissed. "Then you decided to wake me up in the the middle of my beauty sleep!"

Maia glanced around the room. "Who's the dude next to the couch and the girl sitting on my boyfriend legs?"

Izzy sprang up so fast that she nearly tripped, but Jace caught her arm and kept her steady.

"Maia this is Izzy," Jordan pointed at Izzy, "and Jace." He pointed at Jace, looking pleased with himself for remembering.

They both waved at her. Maia nodded her head towards them and looked back at Clary sleepily.

"Soooo Maia, you think you should freshen up a bit?" Clary hinted, tugging at Maia's hair.

Maia smiled without teeth, dropped Clary back on the ground, and walked back into the room. Slamming the door shut behind her.

"Sorry about that guys," Jordan apologized. "I should have warned you she was still sleeping. But you can't blame me, it IS still early."

"But it's nearly 9:30," Jace said, looking at the time from the paused game on the TV.

"Not everyone wakes up at twilight." Clary informed.

Jordan snickered, "Is that how early you got up this morning Clary?"

"Let's not even talk about it," Clary replied, rubbing her tired eyes.

Maia walked out of the room looking a lot better. Her hair was brushed and her eyes were less red. She dressed in regular blue skinny jeans and a red t-shirt that flattered her darker skin tone.

Maia's socks slid on the slippery wood floor to where the group was standing. "So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing much."

The group mumbled. Jordan was twiddling his thumbs on the game controller, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Jordan, do you have anything to share?" Maia asked, noticing his weird behavior.

There was silence. He took at deep breathe and said quickly, "Clary's pregnant."

Everyone looked at him surprised. Maia's was shocked.

"What? I DO have ears."

Maia stood with her mouth open looking at Clary intensely.

"Um guys. Can I speak to Maia alone."

Izzy and Jace follows Jordan out the front door of the condo. Giving Clary looks of good fortune.

The door shut behind them softy and Clary turned face Maia.

Her lips were pursed and she was turning red.

"I'm not actually pregnant." Clary whispered. Making sure they couldn't hear it the door.

Maia let it a sigh of relief. "I had a feeling you weren't, but why lie to them." She gestured out the closed door.

"It's a long story."

Clary explained the story from when she saw Alec last night to where she was now.

Maia stroked her chin, thinking. "Do whatever you want, but your going to have to tell them sooner or later."

Clary's voice was tight. "I know, I know. But they've been so nice. They with invited me to stay with them for a while. I just don't want to hurt their feelings, I don't want them to hate me.

"I want to be part of their family." Clary's voice cracked. She's always wanted a stable family. Her parents Valentine and Joculn were always traveling nowadays.

Never in the same place more than a week.

And she could hardly call her brother sympathetic.

"I'll help you." Said Maia, understanding. Not only were her parents just as bad as Clary's, her brother was too.

"But you gotta know that if hounding let go now the fall is going to be hard later. Are you willing to take that chance?"

She took Clary's arms and squeezed. Not too much that it hurt her, but enough to make Clary focus.

"I'm sure," Clary said steadily.

"Okay then," Maia's face changed from being stern and serious to a scary smile. Like she was up to something sneaky.

"Let's make a plan."

**_XXXXXX_**

While Clary packed her bag for her stay at the Lightwoods, Maia sat on her bed and concocted plans for Clary's scheme.

Talking amongst one another they finally agreed in something worth-while.

Clary was to act like she was pregnant because that's what she was supposed to be.

To keep the Lightwoods from asking questions about her health, Maia and Clary would set up fake doctors appointments every few weeks or so.

Maia was to set up one up for tomorrow.

And in three months, if the plan is still on for that long, Maia would start buying Clary "stomachs".

But they both agreed, this scheme couldn't go on any longer after five months. That would be cruel to the people around them.

They didn't decide on how the news would come out after five months, but they both knew the easiest way to let them know.

Miscarriage.

Lastly, no one was to know about Clary not being pregnant. Not even family.

It was said, and it was to be followed.

**_XXXXXX_**

"I'll see you tomorrow for your doctors appointment, okay." Maia said loud and clear so that both Lightwood siblings could hear. Setting their game-plan up for success.

Jace was looking back waiting for Clary to follow. Izzy was further up the hall, but she too was also still waiting for Clary.

Clary nodded and waved Maia good-bye, walking toward Jace. She was smiling like the both of them were talking about something normal and of unimportance.

If only it was.

_**~Azzie**_


	7. Some things are better Alone

**_HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY FELLOW AMERICANS! I have an Independence Day treat... A New Chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was in Belize. WITH NO WIFI. Keep calm, keep calm, I'm still alive but barely. _**

**To to only fandom friend that asked me a question: Yes and yes :) just wait young one all will make sense soon**

**_Any more questions and or suggestions? Review. _**

**_Another chapter soon. I had a lot to do without wifi_**

**_Enjooooooyyyy_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI THOUGH I WISH I DID BECAUSE ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE BAE_**

Chapter 7: Some things are better Alone

...

"Soooo. You have a doctors appointment today." Izzy dragged, circling around Clary.

They were both squeezed inside of Clary's bathroom looking at each other through the mirror.

Clary was currently trying to style her hair to Izzy's liking. Untying and retying again and again every time Izzy shook her head No.

Her hair this time was in two low ponytails, Izzy shook her head. "Your hair is gorgeous, do something gorgeous with it!" She cried, pulling her hair into a messy bun off of her sticky face.

The bathroom was getting really hot.

"Izzy, what makes you think I can do hair? I only know how to do one type of braid; regular!" Clary exclaimed playfully, but also literal at the same time. Her mother never taught her how to braid her hair differently. It was unnecessary.

'As long as it's brushed and you can see your artwork' she would say.

"Ugh, you're no fun. You need to learn. Not knowing is just an excuse to get out of having to do your hair in the morning."

Izzy slapped Clary's hands away from her hair and took over.

Blurs of red curls and Izzy's fingers reflected off the mirror. Izzy twirled, pulled, and made knots in the hair until an elegant Dutch braid was created.

Izzy took a step back, which wasn't very far because she bumped into the glass shower, and admired her work, "Perfect."

Clary looked towards the mirror. You could actually see the face that was underneath the mat of curly red hair on her head.

"Thank you Izzy. I would never have been able to do something as perfect as this braid." Clary thanked. And it was true.

The braid started from the crown of Clary's head to where her hair ended around her mid-back. There were no stray hairs anywhere, except for the ones purposely curled around her oval shaped face.

And with the short, plum colored, flowy dress Izzy let her borrow (accidentally left by her cousin Aline the summer she was there), Clary looked like a princess.

And the Lightwood manor was her new castle.

But who was to be her prince?

They both walked into Clary's bedroom. The size of that bathroom was too overwhelmingly small.

They both stretched.

"We need to get you new clothes." Izzy's said, flattening out Clary's dress, avoiding her stomach.

"I have an idea," Izzy said, raising her head. "Why don't you, Maia, and I go after the appointment, huh." Izzy suggested, hinting about the baby rendezvous.

Clary shook her head. "I'm sorry Izzy, I just want Maia and I to go. Maybe next time." Clary promised, giving Izzy a hopeful smile.

Izzy smiled back thoughtfully, but still sorrowfully none the less. "I understand," she whispered under her breath.

Izzy walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Clary nodded and unplugged her cell from the outlet next to one of the nightstands.

She speed dialed Maia.

"I'm ready," she spoke through the phone when the rings stopped.

"Huh?" A manly voice croaked.

"Jordan?"

"Ha, it WOULD be you that called. Apparently it's not too early for you at 8:30." He joked, yawning through the phone.

Clary rolled her eyes.

Jordan then realized what Clary had said and asked, "What are you ready for?"

"Maia and the appointment," Clary answered, making a slow obvious voice. Kind of like a 'duh'.

"She's sick, can't go, but she told me to tell you she's set everything up." He paused.

"Oh! And to tell the girl to the left of the front desk your name. I don't know what that's supposed to mean but you probably do."

Clary was silent, wondering what Maia meant by 'set everything up'.

"Are you still there?" Jordan's voice echoed through the phone.

Clary grunted.

"I'm going to hang up, have to go sleep because its freaking early, but have a good appointment. Do everything the doctors say." Jordan said fatherly.

He always had looked our for her, especially when drama happened with her family.

"Bye, and get out of bed soon." Clary demanded. "Tell Maia I'm going to kill her for getting sick on me." Clary laughed.

Clary didn't laugh because she was really joking. She laughed to hide her nervousness, her cluelessness.

"Mmmmmhmmm, sure I'll tell her, and you can pay my hospital bills." Jordan replied, with all the sassiness he could conjure in his skinny, but plenty muscular, body. "Bye."

Clary listened, still with the phone to her ear, to the ring of the flat tone when Jordan hung up.

This was going to be difficult, Clary thought. But it was too late to go back on her 'pregnancy'.

And unlike doing her hair nicely in the morning, Clary wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

**_XXXXXXX_**

"Maybe because we just met her," Jace explained slowly to his frantic sister.

Izzy grumbled.

"Yeah, but we knew about the baby before 'Maia' did." Izzy complained. It was her niece or nephew inside of Clary. She had the right to see if it was okay.

Jace's fingers brushed through his messy blonde hair. He sighed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to talk his sister out of anything she had already set her mind to believe.

Izzy looked down at Jace, she was pacing in front of him. When she saw that he wasn't listening anymore she sucked a harsh brittle breath and stormed down the hall into her room.

Izzy liked to contain her anger around people, but Jace could see through it like glass. Even if he wasn't paying attention to her.

He stared at the blank TV screen. Too lazy to get up and turn it on and too lazy to reach across from him on the floor and retrieve the remote.

So there Jace sat, on the leather couch, looking at himself in the refection of the TV glare.

His skin got sweaty from being too lazy to turn the fan on. He stuck to the black leather like gum in a little girls hair.

Jace looked up just in time to see a red Izzy storm the through the hall that led to the front door.

He flinched when a door slammed shut. It blew an echo all across the house.

Clary was sure to hear it.

He ignored his sister and went back to being lazy.

The red walls, almost the same color as Clary's hair but darker, made the room look spooky. The paintings on the wall, that Maryse bought from a friend that's almost of business from lack of customers, just made the walls look darker.

The lighter colors and pastels from the paintings shone throughout the room and almost made it seem like they were the ones giving off the light.

And it would've been seen like that if it weren't for the elaborate golden curtains that drew attention to the the huge windows that gave light from outside and the extravagant diamond chandelier above the coffee table and the main couch.

The matching furniture sat in a semi circle around the TV. Jace stared longingly at the other leather chairs.

Their leather skin was cool, unlike the one he was slouching on that felt like a sauna.

"And you say I'm the one that stares at the randomest things."

Jace's head snapped to where the voice came from behind him.

Clary.

She looked especially pretty today with Aline's old dress and the braid in her hair.

He sat straight up immediately, his back not even touching the couch's cushions. His sweaty skin tearing of the leather and leaving marks on his skin.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to the doctors?" Jace asked curiously.

Izzy had made such fuss about the baby and Clary wasn't even out of the house yet?

"Maia canceled on me," Clary explained frowning. "I'm going to have to go alone."

She perked up a bit. "Does Izzy still want to go?"

Clary bit her lip hoping that Izzy wasn't mad at her and still wanted to come. She didn't want to go alone and hoped that Maia explained to the nurses what the plan consisted of.

Jace coughed nervously. He realized he would have to tell Clary that Izzy wasn't even currently at the house.

He didn't want to get in the middle of girl politics.

"She left, said she had something to do," Jace lied. It rolled so well off his tongue that Clary believed him.

"Oh okay," she slouched back, "I guess I'll see you later then."

With a spin of her heel, Clary was out the front door, closing it behind her.

But before Clary could even twist the knob Jace shot up and ran after her.

**_XXXXXXX_**

The breeze outside cooled Clary's worried face. The New York streets sounded with the honks of cars and the million words of people chattering.

The noise may have irritated some people, but not Clary.

To Clary it sounded and like home, despite the streets smelling like exhaust and smoke.

Clary jumped when a warm hand landed on one of her shoulder blades from behind.

"I'm coming with you."

Clary didn't have to turn around, she just nodded her head.

Jace walked carefully to her side and took Clary's hand, gripping his whole palm around her one pointer finger. It was kind of weird but still comforting.

He led her to the closest subway.

**_XXXXXXX_**

Izzy hid behind a potted plant.

It may have been dirty and had scratchy leaves, but it was useful none the less.

No one could see her, and when they glanced in that direction their eyes would travel to somewhere else.

It was the perfect disguise.

She had showed up at the hospital waiting for Clary and Maia to show. Ready to have "accidentally" bumped into them after she had been to see her brother.

Between the time she had got there and the time spent hiding behind a plastic plant, she did actually see Alec. It wouldn't have been like she lied or anything.

Just stretched the truth a bit.

In the patient room Alec laid in, still the same state as when Clary checked him in the other night, he was frozen and motionless on the stiff white hospital bed.

Izzy promised to look after Clary for him, no matter how stubborn or bitchy she got.

Izzy would protect Clary like a mother and her cubs. Rawr.

Izzy also told Alec to get his shit together and to wake up soon. Their parents didn't know about this yet, they were still on a trip with some friends.

"If you don't get up in like three days I'm going to put my piss in your IV," she had threatened laughing. Trying to keep from tearing up.

She was worried for him, scared even.

Izzy was broken out of her thoughts when a flash of red hair came out from the revolving doors- holding hands with someone that had blonde hair.

Izzy was furious.

And yet she waited, sneakily peering from behind the plant. Waiting for the perfect time to confront them.

"Hey Izzy," Jace yelled from across the room, waving in her direction with Clary.

He had a smirk across his face and was whispering things to Clary making her laugh. People nearby spotted her and joined in with Clary.

Izzy blushed angrily, stomped out from behind the plant and hit her brother on the chest.

Clary jumped and looked away from the slap, frightened on what Jace was going to do.

Clary was worried for nothing because Jace just ruffled Izzy's hair and snickered playfully.

Clary sighed shakily.

Izzy scoffed and started to fix her hair back into the messy bun, which didn't make much sense to Clary because her hair was already tangled up, it was already in.

"So I see you've been waiting," Jace chuckled at Izzy, getting a kick out of watching her fidget out of anger.

She was still trying to hide it.

"No," Izzy stopped, twisting the pieces of hair left out of her bun. She regained her confidence and said proudly, "I came to check on how Alec was doing."

"In a plant?"

Izzy ignored him and turned to face Clary, "And why are you here... together?..."

"Well, Maia canceled on me and I was looking for you, but Jace had told me you were busy and already left." Clary explained softly.

"That still doesn't explain why Jace is with you," Izzy said harshly.

Jace made a blank face behind Clary. Like Izzy trying to hide her anger, Jace would try to hid his emotions.

"I came along and she let me, since you were nowhere to be seen."

"It's fine now okay. You can come along now if you want to." Clary offered. Izzy nodded her head and followed behind her and Jace to the front desk.

The nurse glanced up from the desk and bobbed her head, signaling for a name. She looked down at the computer fingers ready to type.

"Clary Fray."

The nurses fingers clicked rapidly over the keyboard, typing in every letter in a millisecond.

"Yes Clary Fray, 9:00 appointment, follow me, ALONE." She looked up from the screen to Clary and winked. Clary smiled sheepishly back.

Izzy and Jace stared confused until finally Izzy spoke up, "What do you mean ALONE?"

"I mean as in the doctor wants to see her ALONE," the nurse answered, gesturing for Clary to follow as she slowly lifted from the overly cushioned rolling chair.

"Stay here and wait it will only be a few minutes, you guys were kind of late as it," the nurse said pointing to the hand clock on the wall.

Clary read it, 9:50.

Oops

Clary followed behind the nurse into a room exactly like Alec's except there were no windows, just all walls.

"Shouldn't we be in a room with... equipment?" Clary asked looking around the room. Yup, it was exactly like Alec's, down to the decorations of the paintings. Even the wooden vase filled with plastic purple petunias, not even water.

"Not of your not actually pregnant," the nurse said jumping face down on the uncomftorable hospital bed.

Clary was speechless, still leaning against the front of the closed door.

The nurse rolled of the bed and onto the floor in all fours, like a cat. She crawled over to Clary's feet and sat.

"I'm Lilyth,"**_ (AU: Spelled it wrong on purpose, it's cuter :3) _**her straight jet black hair fell in pieces in front of her vicious looking face. "I'm a tiger. What are you?"

Clary looked at her weirdly. "Um, I'm a dinosaur?"

"Why don't you act like one?" Lilyth asks, baring her teeth.

"I've evolved."

"Ohh, that makes sense."

Lilyth sits staring at the ceiling tiles of the room, scratching like a cat her scrubs imprinted with Looney Tunes characters.

Clary still stood near the door. Not because of nervousness anymore from the appointment, she was kind of scared of the nurse now.

Lilyth shook her head, tangling her straight hair and stood up rapidly. "I am so sorry." Her face was distraught .

"This almost never happens.

"It's just sometimes I hear voices telling me what to do. Almost like demons." She hisses.

Her eyes were almost black, Clary noticed.

Unusual.

Lilyth reached her hand out.

It was Clary's turn this time to react the way Magnus and Izzy had done to her a few days ago.

Lilyth slowly put her hand down, embarrassed, her cheeks flushed red.

"Maia called earlier, it's such an honor to lie with you, I love being sneaky. I wonder why Maia chose me to do it?" Lilyth said looking up dazed. Almost like a deer in front of head lights.

"There were so many other nurses that would do it."

Clary had a feeling why Maia called Lilyth personally, but kept it too herself.

"Yeeeeah, I wonder why." Clary dragged, stepping from one foot to the other.

Her feet were getting tired and sore from standing. Those nude flats may have looked cute earlier but now she was going to have some major blisters.

"So here's the plan," Lilyth started. "Maia gave instructions to pretend like this was a real first appointment.

"The first visit is designed to confirm your pregnancy- in which case you are- and to determine your general health."

Lilyth coughed, jumped up and sat on the edge of the corner bed. Explaining the 'visit' with hand motions.

"The purpose of the prenatal visit is to determine your due date,

find out your health history, and explore the medical history of family members."

As Lilyth explained and informed, her eyes would get - lighter. Changing from the pitch black they were to the dark blue her eyes must of actually been.

It was weird, Clary had only seen that happen to one other person before.

Her brother.

"We are supposed to take blood but since your not actually pregnant we are just here to figure out what your going to say to others."

Lilyth sat staring at the ceiling as Clary waited on what she was suppose to say.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Not with Lilyth at least.

Still staring at the ceiling tiles, Lilyth answered Clary questions. "Your 'due date', since you're already supposed to be a month pregnant, will be around April of next year."

Clary counted her fingers to make sure Lilyth was correct. The end of September, which was now, added up.

Clary nodded her head in agreement.

"Just tell them everything looks fine and the appointments should get shorter than this," Lilyth said winking. Hinting that Clary would have to stay in the room longer so might as well talk to her.

Clary sighed and gave in. She jumped up, further than Lilyth thanks to her height, on the bed next to the weird girl.

Clary stumbled on the bed but caught the sheets and pulled herself up until she sat safely, soundly, and comfortably.

She pulled her dress down to her thighs, the outfit vaguely reminded her of her work uniform just not as tight

"I can't wait to fool everyone, it's going to be so fun!" Lilyth squealed, like Izzy had when Clary agreed she would stay with them.

Clary flinched from the noise, Lilyth's mouth was right above her ear, "Down girl. We'll have plenty of time to scheme." Clary said, pulling Lilyth's hands down calming.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself."

Clary didn't exactly care about it of course but she WAS wondering how a person came to be as 'interesting' as Lilyth. And how her eyes were like her brothers.

No doctor has been able to find out why his eye did that, not that her father Valentine was eager to find out and cause a scene. Maybe Lilyth could explain how Jonathan's eyes were like that.

"My father kicked me out of my house, I don't have a mother so nobody was there to fight him." Lilyth paused.

"Well, my siblings were THERE but they were pussies and didn't go against daddy's 'rules'."

Lilyth was really open about her life and the thing that unnerved Clary about her was that she didn't look sad the entire time she was talking. She just had that smile spread across her face like jelly on toast.

And unlike butter, her smile wasn't melting.

"I still went to school but I cheated my way through college and into nursing. It's good that I'm excellent at remembering things because I wouldn't be able to do simple things, like take blood for instance, without killing someone."

Clary was uncomfortable, she just wanted to leave the room. She was regretting what he had said earlier to Lilyth 'Why don't you tell me about yourself'.

Lilyth also still had that creepy all-smile planted on her face, her eyes were slowly growing darker.

Clary realized, due to how crazy Lilyth appeared, that she wouldn't be able to get anything from her about Jonathan's condition. It also had to do with the fact that Lilyth was also getting off topic.

Clary was fidgeting in her seat when she cut Lilyth off mid-sentence.

"And that's why I like du-"

"Lilyth," Clary called to attention. She stopped and looked at Clary, with dark eyes.

They started fading immediately.

"Yes," She answered in a blank tone, almost like Jace's. Not exactly harshly, but not considerably kind either.

"Should it be time for me to go?" Clary asked, pointing at the clock above the door.

It read 10:20.

"Oh my devil, yes you probably should. Everyone is probably wondering why it's been taking so long." Lilyth sat up and grabbed Clary by the wrist.

It was NOT as comforting as Jace's grip but Clary let Lilyth hold her anyway.

Lilyth seemed a tad unstable.

They both made their way through the hospital corridors. Clary counted rooms leading to the front office from the room they left.

At about number 5 Clary was halted when she caught a peek in the room.

Alec's room.

"Can I see him for a few minutes?" Clary asked.

Lilyth nodded an freed Clary from we death grip

Lilyth's fingers were icy cold and left red hot streak marks on Clary's wrist. Clary didn't know how that could've been possible but remembered a something her brother had dead to her when they were both younger.

Hell is cold.

It suddenly made sense now.

Clary must've been thinking to long because Lilyth practically pushed Clary into the room.

"HEY!" Clary screamed startled, and stumbled into the room. Clary heard the door slam behind her and click.

She turned back to check the lock.

Yup it was definitely locked, she could tell by the way the key hole was turned it was.

She may have also jiggled the door handle to the point where it probably could've waken up everybody on the floor, including Alec.

Why would they have locks on the outside? Clary thought. It's not like anyone was crazy enough to need it without getting sent to a mantel institution.

Then Clary had suddenly remembered the person that locked her in the room in the first place and shut her thoughts about the topic.

I'm pretty sure no one knew about locks like that. But how else would Lilyth know about the locks if she wasn't locked in one before?

Clary figured it was no use to bang anymore. No one would've listened. She bet that if people thought someone was locked in the room, they probably needed to stay locked.

Clary went up to the bed and pulled up one of the extra chairs and sat next to Alec's face.

Clary could tell that the color in his face was slowly coming back from when she checked him in a few days ago. Instead of a pale tan that he's had he was getting more honey colored.

"I'm sorry I got caught up in this mess," Clary apologized. Resting her elbows on the side of the hard bed. "I didn't know why to do, I act on such rash decisions. That's just how I am."

She closed her eyes and drifted off but was awoken with a voice.

"What do you mean?" A dry voice cracked.

Clary was awoken immediately and stared down at the questioning boy.

Clary was too shocked to speak. Did she really bang on the door that loud.

You could have said that it was an accident, I guess, or you could have said Clary did it on purpose.

But all she knew was that she panicked and grabbed the closest thing to her left, which happened to be a wooden vase filled with petunias, and swung.

Clary flinched just as the vase hit against Alec's forehead. The sound of his head cracking sounded like the snapping of a million toothpicks at once.

The heart monitor beeped next to Alec a little faster than before.

Silence fell, except for the heart monitor, when a long whistle blew from behind Clary.

She turned to face Jonathan with his arms folded across his chest.

Leaning against the open 'supposed to be locked door'.

"I didn't think you would react like that. Knocking out your baby daddy's brother." Jonathan tsked. "That's low even for you," he chuckled.

Clary could tell Jonathan was just joking with her but she didn't laugh. It was merely a mistake you see, she didn't have much control of her arms at that point.

She was too panicked to think.

The heart monitor leaped faster upon hearing Jonathan's voice.

Clary and Jonathan both stared at each other in an awkward silence, it was unbearable, no noise except for the heart monitor ticking faster and faster.

"You know I wouldn't have gotten mad if you had just told me yourself." Jonathan admitted, still leaning up against the door frame.

"I was going to tell you, just not in front of everyone." Clary said. Jonathan frowned not believing his younger sister.

Clary sighed, "But there is something I'm keeping from the others."

This caught Jonathan's a attention.

As Clary was explaining the plan, in excruciating detail, every last corner, to Jonathan. Neither of them took notice to Alec.

**_XXXXXXX_**

Clary and Jonathan both walked out of Alec's room made-up and acting like normal siblings.

Clary met Izzy and Jace in the hallway alone.

Jonathan had figured that he wouldn't want to be seen with Clary. At least in front of Jace.

Jonathan was all up for scheming, especially if it created a tighter bond with his sister. Their plan wouldn't be conceived as well if he showed up in front of the Lightwoods after he had acted so carelessly the other day.

Clary agreed on that point too.

"How was it?" Izzy asked curiously, ears listening, ready to suck in every detail.

"It was good, nothing's wrong with it. I'm supposed to be due April." Clary said softly, almost a whisper.

Izzy looked excited, and Clary tried to too but couldn't get past the look on Jace's face.

His face wasn't blank this time, just a little uneasy. Not in a bad way though, not uneasy about Clary's pregnancy. But uneasy about something at least.

Clary decided that she would get to know Jace better, to understand his emotions. She figured it would be best if he would have this kind of effect on her.

Their ride home was quiet, with some small talk about the weather and the baby.

Clary hoped that their small talk would some day turn into big talk. If that makes any sense. She hoped they would have more common interests to communicate about and to put into perspective.

**_XXXXXXX_**

When they got to the house Izzy ran straight to her room.

There she dug through her Very pink and Very messy, although she didn't call it messy she called it fashionably cluttered, room.

At last, after five minutes of digging through both maybe clean and maybe dirty clothes Izzy spotted a pink composition book decorated with different sized white dots.

That, Izzy decided, would be Clary's diary journal thing. Izzy had got one for everyone that lived in the house. Even though her parents and none of her brothers, with exception of Max, used theirs.

There wasn't anything interesting in Max's...yet. Izzy was sure that after his manga faze Max would be interested in girls. And that would be a very interesting read.

And the reason why Izzy could read it so easily was because Max hid the journal somewhere very stupid, under his bed. And it didn't surprise her considering all her brothers were idiots.

The thing about the journals is owners always forget to hide them after awhile anyway. And people that do still hide them will hide them in bad places.

But never Izzy, nothing in the world would ever make her forget to hide hers in a good place.

Because there holds her life, her secrets, and The Angel knows that secrets can kill.

But Izzy was sure that Clary would be the type of person to forget to hide it.

And there, inside the book, would be her life, her secrets, her death.

There was still something kind of off about Clary, like she wasn't telling the whole truth. And hopefully with this journal she would accidentally spill.

**_XXXXXXX_**

"Well she took off," Jace stated obviously, watching Izzy run down the hall.

Clary grunted in agreement and changed the subject, bumping playfully into Jace's shoulder, "I don't really know you very well, do I?"

A smile spread across his face, not as big as Lilyth's but certainly there.

"That was unexpected. I don't really know you very well either," he responded, bumping back into Clary's shoulder. "Considering you do live in my house."

"Well why not?" Clary asked getting in front of Jace.

Jace shrugged and smirked, "I should've figured you would want to know. I can't imagine why you wouldn't want to know me, I am internally and externally sexy after all."

Clary rolled her eyes and joked, "Ya I totally want to know you because your sexy and not because I want to know if you're a murderer."

"Well you might have wanted to ask that before you moved in. Speaking of, I probably should've asked you the same."

Clary thought for a few moments in silence. But in good silence, comfortable even. Almost like it was normal.

"Fine, since you apparently want to know about me too, we should both play a game."

Jace chuckled, "And what kind of game where you thinking of, keep in mind you are supposed to be with my brother."

Clary ignored him.

"It's a game I just made up." Clary said proudly.

"Yes, please bless us with your amazing talent at making up a game out of thin air." Jace joked, putting his hands on his chest dramatically.

They both moved to the living room, sitting on the main couch in front of the TV. Resting only a few inches away from each other.

"Well, I didn't really think of it just now and it IS based on other games, so I wouldn't say I 'made it up' exactly. Sort of just improved on the idea." Clary confessed.

"You could've just taken the compliment."Jace sing-songed.

He caught her 'so done with you' gaze, smiled, and motioned for her to explain the game.

"So basically we both ask each other 10 questions each, and we both and to answer i-"

"I get it, I get it, that part's easy enough and I figured it would be in the game. What's the catch?" Jace interrupted. Clary made a face and continued.

"But in order for that question to be answered by the other, you have to do something that you've never done before."

Clary finished and waited for a reaction from Jace. All her friends, aka Maia and Jordan, would always object to her games.

Unlike her friends, Clary guessed by Jace's reaction, he agreed to the terms.

Jace rubbed his hands together and sat up straighter.

"This is going to be interesting."

**_~Azzie_**


	8. Journey to the Center of the Closet

**_GOOD MORNING VIETNAM, (hooray for those people who just KNOW what I just quoted and pictured it in their minds), it is currently 1:40 a.m. here where I live. And here I am staying up all hours of he night, not that I would be asleep anyway, blessing your little hearts with a new chapter not only from MY little heart but my souls too. _**

**_This chapter was fun to write so I hope you like it. Sorry for all my cliffhangers but they are what I live for :P_**

**_ENJOY MY LOVES_**

Chapter 8: Journey to the Center of the Closet

...

The old ringing grandfather clock, resting in the middle of an abandoned hallway upstairs, resonated throughout the house, indicating that the time was now noon.

Jace's hair was frizzily tied back from his face. He was competitive no matter what the game, and this was no exception.

Not that they were playing for anything...yet.

"This is going to be interesting, but how about we make it more interesting." Jace suggested, smiling devilishly and rubbing his hands together.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked, hiding her nervousness with a low grumble. She barely knew the guy, how could he make an already exposing game more riveting.

"Whoever has done the least craziest things out of both of us has to do something for the other, like a debt to be paid sort of thing."

His expression was totally serious, eyebrows furrowed and face tense, Clary could help but laugh, "What?!"

"You heard! So it it a deal?" Jace stretched his arm towards her direction. She eyed his hand anxiously, and yet she didn't object to the idea.

He didn't object to hers.

Besides what could he have possibly done that beat her record of crazy?

Nothing.

She spit on her palm and shook Jace's warm, rough hand; now slippery with her spit.

"That's not how it works you know. Haven't you watched Peter Pan?" Jace asked, surprised in the action Clary took. She wasn't revolting to him, just didn't look the type to do things like that.

She nodded her head as smiled, her braid slowly coming undone. Not quite all at once but Clary could feel loose strands. "It fit the occasion that's all."

"Suuuure it fit." Jace took his hand back and wiped her spit off and onto the black leather couch cushion. The wetness of the leather glimmering in the hot yellow light.

"Before we start we need to get the basics." Clary said evidently.

Jace nodded, "I agree but what to you mean 'The Basics'? Do you mean how we grew up? Our story?"

Clary shook her head. "You know stories are stories. Just that and nothing else. They don't show anything."

"They exhibit who we are and who we'll become based on your actions." Jace argued.

"No, they don't show anything. You can't change your story. It's already written in stone, so why even bother." Clary crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head away from Jace. She was done with the conversation.

"You can always add to the stone. Change to up a little, for the better. Make a different ending for yourself." He paused. "Here, I'll go first."

Jace put his right hand on his chest, "My name is Jace Herondale- now currently Lightwood because Maryse and Robert adopted me- my parents, Celine and Stephan, died in a car accident when I was young. Young enough to remember anyway."

His voice and his eyes were far, like he was remembering either a good or traumatic experience.

Jace shrugged, "That's my stone. Or the beginning of it anyways."

Clary just started at him with wide eyes, startled that he actually told her 'the beginning'.

She shuddered in the thought of loosing both parents, (At the same time!), and not having anyone to go home to. She thought about how life must've changed for the better, like Jace had explained, thatbthe Lightwoods had him and not a foster home.

The Angel knew she was better over here.

Clary did the same and put her right hand on her chest. "My name is Clary Morgenstern. I have two parents, Jocelyn and Valentine, and an older brother, Jon. They are all, currently, alive."

They sat for a moment contemplating on what to say for 'the present'.

Jace started, "I grew up with Alec, Izzy, and Max. Went to school, yada yada yada. Became the schools quarterback. Had girlfriends, if you could even call them that, and Graduated."

He raised his arms wide in front of him, gesturing to his body, "And here I am now, 19, a year later, just looking for what to do in life."

Jace nodded in Clary's direction, signaling for her to spill.

And she did.

"I lived with my parents until I turned 18 and moved in with Maia, we were both still in high school. I got a job at Pandemonium and Graduated a few months after. And here I am now."

Jace twiddled his fingers. "That went faster than I expected. We don't have much to share huh?"

"I guess you could say our rock still have some space left." Clary chucked at her joke. It wasn't funny, but anything to get past this talk.

"Yup, now how do we start the game?"

Clary almost sighed with relief.

"You ask me a question, I answer.

And if I- and I do- want you answer the question too, I have to say something crazy that I've do-"

"And the craziest person gets control over the other." Jace interjected. Still smiling, like he already won.

"You're going to have to stop interrupting me." Clary said, pushing Jace's chest with her fingers. "And stop smiling like an idiot, you haven't won yet."

Jace just smiled bigger and got and inch closer than he was before. Clary could smell him. Not that she wanted to, she's not weird like that, it just radiated off him. Like wifi.

But I guess 'like sunshine' sounds prettier.

He smelled like lemons, spice, and man. His scent was warm, consoling, and sexy. "You say it like I'm going to though."

Clary pushed him away further, this time instead just fingers her whole palm "Ugh, I meant nobody's won yet, and since your being an ass I get to ask the first question."

Jace held up a finger gun and pointed it at her head, leaning back on the couch and resting his legs on Clary's lap. "What's the question? Shoot."

"Ummmm," Clary thought, staring at Jace's feet. "Are you ticklish?"

"Really?"Jace laughed, his gunned finger spazzing. "That's the best you could do?"

"Shut up and answer the freaking question." She said playing with his socked toes. "They're my questions anyway, you can do whatever you want with yours."

Jace wiggled his feet, "That's what your most interested in about me? Not my hobbies and shit? Should I feel offended? I'm not sure." He whined insulted.

"But since you asked, no, no I am not ticklish so don't even try," Jace stated, eyeing Clary's hands.

"I AM INVINCIBLE! I HAVE SKIN OF STEEL!" Jace screamed, jumping off of Clary and onto the couch. Shaking and squeaking the leather cushions.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! I DONT EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!"

Clary blushed from Izzy's voice upstairs. Jace, still jumping, slipped on the shimmering wet glob on the couch. There was a gasp before he fell and landed on Clary's knee.

She cried out in pain and brought her legs into a huddle. The hair around showering over her head hiding her face, the outside world hidden from her and vise versa.

Jace immediately stopped laughing and fell onto the floor. Sitting on his knees at the end of the couch. Clary was faced away from him, hands and fiery hair covering her face. She didn't move.

Jace caressed and kissed the top of her bare knee. Clary slowly moved her fingers away from her eyes and sniffled.

She immediately sat up, laughing down at Jace. Taller than him on his knees, but just barely.

"You kissed the wrong knee," Clary giggled, jumping on the couch like Jace had done. "There's more room for me to jump now."

Jace sat on the back of his heels stunned, staring up at the crazy girl hopping from cushion to cushion on the couch in front of his golden gaze.

Clary turned her back to him, lifted the now bruised leg and fell, landing on Jace's chest. "HOW DOES THAT FEEL, HUH?!"

"Like I'm suffocating," he choked. He whispered something under his breath but Clary couldn't hear it from her laughing.

But she did see his lips move.

"What did you say?" She asked leaning into Jace's face, still perching on his chest.

"I- I-," he chocked still coughing, so bad that Clary felt pity and thought about getting up, but she wasn't that sympathetic, "-ran down the street in front of Taki's naked once."

Clary doubled over laughing, she rolled off of Jace and onto the floor. "That's what you had to say with you dying last breath? That you ran naked down Madison Avenue nake-"

"And with antlers," he interrupted croakily, sitting up. "Now that I've told you something crazy that I've done, you must answer the question."

He snickered, "Are you ticklish?"

Clary looked away and at the ground sheepishly. "Maybe," she said slowly scooting away.

"Maybe as in yes, or maybe as in I surrender already?" Jace asked scooting closer to her, his bottom pocket buttons scratching at the red mahogany floors.

Jace readied his tickling fingers in front of him.

"I surrender," Clary held up her hands and flopped back into the couch, her back against the arm rest.

"You can get me back later." She said, still holding up her hands. "I still have a game to win."

Jace slumped on the second armrest across from Clary, "I don't know how anyone can beat running around New York naked, but you can try." He crissed crossed his legs.

Clary held up a finger gun, just like Jace had done, "You're question."

Jace thought for a moment, looking at Clary's tottering feet. He looked back up at her, "Favorite food?"

Clary shot daggers at Jace. "Really? THAT'S what you have to ask, right after you had that hissy fit about my terrible question," She complained gutterly.

"Shut up and answer the freaking question." Jace mocked, his voice high-pitched from trying to imitate Clary.

Clary sighed, "Does coffee count as food?"

"Is coffee edible and have calories?"

Clary nodded, "Then it counts,"Jace answered. "Can I ask you how you how you take your coffee? Or would that be using another question? I don't want to waste a question."

Clary contemplated the thought, "No you can't, but I can tell you personally. Black. I take my coffee black."

"Like your soul?"

"Exactly like my soul, except my soul has little flecks of red. The scarlet color matches my hair. Oh and also, once my brother dared me to put hot glue on my face like a mask."

"What happened, wasn't it like... I don't know, hot?"

"It dried and we had to go to the hospital." Clary laughed, "My face was literally the same color as my hair and I had white raccoon eyes!"

Jace's laugh resonated align with Clary's, "That is good but I don't think it beats New York streaking."

Both cackles came to a halt slowly, dyeing with every second passed. "Just wait, that was just the start."

"We'll see I still have some good ones. My favorite food is anything that Izzy doesn't make."

Clary agreed and Jace, again, pointed his finger gun at Clary, signaling for her to go. "You're question. Now make it a good one will you?"

"Okay, okay, what shoe size are you?"

Jace puckered his lips, "I can see how that could be useful, 11.

"Once I wore a bra to school the whole day because I was jealous Izzy had one and I didn't." Clary tittered, pearly whites all out.

"I couldn't imagine why, these things get uncomfortable." She said, pulling at her black bra strap.

Jace smiled sadly, "Alec did it with me too, and yeah I remember, they were itchy." He grabbed we bra strap and snapped her with its elastic.

Clary snaked his hand away like Izzy had done this morning with her hair. "I'm a size 4 1/2."

"IN KIDS?! YOU ARE LIKE 18!" Jace asked, grabbing her foot and placing it in front of his face. Clary's back was now suddenly on the cushion and her dress was more than exposed.

Fortunately her foot was in the perfect position to kick.

Observing her right foot closely, Jace finally came up with a solution and carefully placed it back in the couch. Just in time too, she was about to go all Jackie Chan.

Clary quickly sat up and fixed her wrinkled dress, she didn't bother to get comfortable again. She already knew that Jace wouldn't let her be for long.

"I have found a scientific explanation for your alien feet. I'm sorry to have to break it to you Clary but you are a midget."

"Yeah, yeah, and you're a gigantor. Shoot."

"Dogs or cats?"

"Cats, they're cute and fluffy and vicious."

Jace chucked and shook his head, "They literally have the same personality as you, I shouldn't have wasted a question."

"Well I try." Clary responded, flipping her braid from her shoulder to behind her back. "Once I are a raw fish, my father said he wouldn't cook it so eh, I was hungry."

"Man I REALLY shouldn't have wasted that question. You're more cat than human, you should get that checked out." Jace suggested, squeezing Clary's cheeks looking for whiskers.

"Usually I would prefer lions because they're awesome and they roar, but since that's not in the question I would have to go with cats. Closest thing to."

Clary starting patting Jace's checks harder an harder, "Are you sure you don't like them because you both sport golden manes?"

"I am 98 percent sure." They both put their hands to their sides. "Shoot."

"What bra cup size do you wear?" Clary asked. Jace looked up at her questioningly.

"Is that a joke?"

"I am for serious right now, see no smile," Clary pointed to her face, it was stern. Except for the crooked corner of the right side of her mouth.

"I'm just wondering, because we brought up the conversation a second ago."

"I don't know what size I am now, that happened in like 5th grade. I had pudding cups for breasts. But now I look better than Tarzan."

Jace beat his pecks with his fists, imitating a gorilla.

He wasn't wrong about the Tarzan abbs though, it was certainly true.

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Let's find out, shall we?"

The clicks of Clary's heels sounded titmice lily through the halls of the Lightwood manor. She ran to Izzy's room and knocked on her door, a curious Jace trickling behind.

The knock was loud and blaring. A few moments later the door creaked opened to a intrigued Izzy. "Can we borrow some bras?"

Izzy raised her eyebrows and looked from Clary to Jace. Jace himself with the same expression stretched upon his face.

"Whyyyyy? Fashion show maybe?"

"We're playing a game, you can stay and watch if you want."

Izzy considered it. "Come inside," she opened the door just wide enough for Clary and Jace to squeeze through tightly one at a time.

The door slammed shut behind them.

Izzy held up a hand and was engulfed into her closet. Clary wondered how big it was. She could obviously tell it was full, but how much space did Izzy have to move around in there?

Izzy's room was exactly like the closet was explained, full but obviously roomy and spacious. It was dark and piled high with clothes and make-up products.

Izzy returned from the Journey to the Center of the Closet with an armful of Victoria Secret bras ranging from different color and design from lacy blue to frilly red.

"I have no idea what you two are doing but I am interested, so here," she handed Clary the armful of bras. "Knock yourselves out."

Clary sat of the bed next to Izzy, "The question was just asking for cup size, but why not to the whole bra instead."

"You don't know your bra size?"

"I know mine but Jace doesn't know his."

Izzy looked at Jace confused but he just smiled at her and wiggled his fingers in a waving motion.

"Jace," Clary called. His attention broke from a resting Izzy to a standing Clary with arms full of bras. "Strip."

Jace gripped the collar of his tee and pulled it off from from behind like how they do in those cologne commercials. It was breathtaking really.

The light seemed to catch every indention and curve of his stomach. Not the bad, just one more bite, curves. The muscular curves.

Like god traced them out with his own finger and put everything he had into it.

Jace's hair was now currently out of the short stringy ponytail and now in a frizzy matt around his face.

And he was beautiful.

A true gold angel to this world, curved from gods hand himself and gifted upon Clary.

It was all too much really.

Izzy's cough interrupted Clary's staring. Izzy looked at Clary with disgust and turned away.

Jace hadn't noticed.

"Bra me." Jace said duckling his arm out towards Clary. She half up a finger.

"I believe you may be size 38B. Your middle his huge." Clary searching for a correct bra said.

"He's gunna stretch my bras out!" Izzy screamed blocking the bras from Jace.

He put his hand over his chest insulted.

Finally Clary picked out a pink frilly brassier in the correct size. It obviously didn't fit Izzy, at least not anymore, so she calmed down and hovered back on the edge of the bed. Still ready to get up if needed.

"Not if we find his correct size." Clary answered, handing Jace the bra. She sat on the bed next to the hovered Izzy, arms touching.

Jace put the bra on more than gracefully, practiced even.

"Are you sure you've only don't this once before?" Clary asked, both her and Izzy suprised speechless.

Jace grimaced. "It's better you don't know."

The questions stopped on the topic from there on out.

When successfully put on, Jace actually managed to make the bra look normal considering. But there was still nothing funnier than an a hot guy in a bra.

Izzy and Clary burst out laughing, their high pitch squeals matching in sync. "Does it fit?"

"It's a little snug and itchy, but I do suppose it's supposed to be worn like this." A shocked look grew on his face. "Why? Does it make me look fat?" Jace shrieked, trying to look behind him frantically in the full-body mirror.

That only made the girls shrill louder and cover their mouths with their hands.

The door burst open to a distraught Max, now mortified of the sight of his brother who was ironically turned to face the door because that's where the mirror was placed.

His glasses were crookedly worn on the bridge of his nose, and in his hands fit a red journal.

Unlike other men, Jace took pride in the girlish wardrobe he rocked and flexed his muscles in Max's direction.

Panicked and embarrassed, Max not really knowing what was going on, took that as the time not to ask questions but to flee.

And so he did.

The jovial mood was suspended and brought the group back to.

"That reminds me I have something to give you Clary." Izzy, who was still hovering, reached the ground sooner than expected and slipped on the piles of clothes surrounding her bes like a blockade.

Already on the floor, Izzy stretched for a journal, similar looking to Max's except pink and with dots.

She sat up slowly and handed the pink journal to Clary. "I got it for you."

Jace scoffed. "She got one for everyone in the house, don't feel too special. No one other then Her and Max use it anyway."

Clary rolled her eyes, ignoring Jace. "Use it for what?" She asked looking between the the two siblings.

"For your secrets," Jace whispered in Clary's ear, hair tickling her neck. His hands were shaking in a creepy motion, like jazz hands but moving his fingers.

She shivered.

"Whatever you want." Izzy pushed Jace away. "A diary," she hissed keeping Jace busy with her slapping hands.

Clary nodded. Izzy stopped her smacking and placed her hands on top of her brothers shoulders.

"Now what? We know what your bra cup size is."

Jace smirked and looked past Izzy to Clary. "Once in 8th grade I 'accidentally' cut Izzy's hair and sold it as weave to the girls at my

school."

Izzy gasped and moved her hands to her hair so fast Clary could have guessed Jace caught on fire.

Gladly no, he was hot in that brasserie but not literally on fire.

He shimmied past Izzy and to Clary's side. "Now Clary has to tell me her bra cup size."

She smiled and looked up at Jace. Oh why she had to be so short, people underestimated her too much really.

"B." Clary said proudly, pushing out her boobs. She didn't have much to show, but why make it look that way?

"We can share bras Clary!" Jace squealed jumping up and down. Looking particularly girly in the pink frill across his pecks.

"Calm down, I am NOT a 38"."

Jace pouted, "Did you just call me fat?" He reached behind him trying to take the bra off. You could tell that he was struggling.

"How can someone, that can put on a bra faster than a girl herself, not able to take it off even faster." Izzy defamed.

The girls chuckled at Jace's struggles.

"You know," Jace grunted, "I'm usually very good at this when I'm NOT the one in the bra."

Clary went behind him and undid the last two hooks, he managed to at least get one out.

"I'm freeee!" Jace shouted in glee. There were red marks from were the bra stuck to him.

"That," Izzy explained, "Is how every girl feels when they get home."

Jace sighed, "I'm am so glad I'm not a girl. It seems so complicated. The hair," Jace prodded at Clary's hair. "The clothes," he played with the bottom of Clary's flowy dress. "And don't even get me started on the perio-"

"ANYWAYS." Izzy's interrupted, seeing where the conversation was leading to. She squeezed in between Jace and Clary.

"Are you going to finish the rest of your game. It seems interesting. I found out my brother cut my hair off AND got to see him in a bra. All in less than ten minutes."

Jace shrugged, "Then we'll finish in here. No big deal little sister." He stringed at her hair.

"Don't touch me." She karate chopped his hand away, a clapping sound echoed through the room. "I will never forgive you for making me go to school hairless."

"Isabelle," Jace tsked using her full name, "Stop over exaggerating. It was only a strip-"

"IN THE FRONT!"

"-and it was so long ago. Certainly, not even you, can hold a grudge that long."

Jace gestured to the bed. "Let's finish our game shall we."

Izzy and Jace sat across from each other. Leaving Clary a space in front of the headboard between the both of them. So that when she sat, it created a circle.

Instead of of sitting Clary stood at the edge of the bed. She didn't want to finish the game, they were only a few questions in and she was pretty tired already. It had been a LONG day.

"Guys I don't think I can finish the game, I'm pretty tired." Clary forced her hand onto her stomach, sickened in the he way she was playing the baby card; but it worked none the less.

Jace even agreed to call off the deal,

though he seemed pretty mixed up about it.

"Wait," Jace called from the bed. Clary turned from the unopened door to face him. "Can we at lest finish this last question. We can't leave it uneven like this. That's unfair."

He pouted. How cute. Maybe people should underestimate her, Clary thought, if her whole mind could change with one facial expression.

"Fine," Clary agreed. Jumping onto the spot Izzy and Jace had left for her. "Shoot."

"What was the last text message you got and who was it from?"

"That doesn't count, that's two questions" Clary argued. "She's right you know." Izzy agreed.

Jace scowled. "Fine then who was the last person you got a text message from?"

Clary didn't even have to think about it, she just blurted out "Maia."

Clary thought. What was an appropriate, crazy thing to say around Izzy.

It was funny, Clary realized, how she didn't even have to think about appropriateness around Jace. It felt right just talking things straight with him.

"Once I spent a whole day ruining little girls lives."

"You're going to have to be specific," Izzy said. "I ruin girls lives all the time."

Izzy and Jace stared at Clary willing her to continue.

"I devoted a whole day of my life to putting chewing gum in more than 50 little girls hair."

They all giggled and grappled for words.

The group finally stopped long enough to let Jace get a sentence through. "You probably know her, she works at Pandemonium. Her name's Kaelie."

That woke Clary right up. Eyes bugging and everything. "Wait, what was the message Kaelie sent you?"

Jace waved a finger. "Ah ah ah that doesn't count and you're too tired to keep asking questions." He teased.

Izzy couldn't say anything then. She realized that Jace was right about this one. She kept quiet, waiting for the silent and awkward eye fight to be brawled in front of her.

But it never came.

Clary let it slide off her back, after all she was the one that made him change the question. She even used he baby card.

Clary started off the bed to go back to her guest room when Jace raced off the bed and stood beside her on the ground.

He gripped her waist and carefully helped her off the bed. Like if she fell she would be crushed in the process. She thanked him shyly.

"No problem," he whispered back smiling. "Do you need me to walk you," Jace asked gentlemanly.

Clary shook her head No, "Thank you for suggesting, but I would like to walk alone."

Jace nodded.

"Goodnight, see you both in morning." Clary waved. Jace opened the door and closed it softly behind her, still in the room.

Half-way down the hallway Clary heard a faint yell come from Izzy's room. She halted in her half step.

"We're going shopping tomorrow!" Izzy called out. Clary chuckled and kept on her way.

The dim lights and the long hallways helped her think.

Clary thought of many things. Like when her parents would get back, if Maia would get better, if Alec was going to be alright. But what she was really thinking about was what Kaelie had texted Jace.

But no worries, Clary thought, gripping her new journal. She would find out soon enough.

For both her and Kaelie had the night-shift at work the next day.

**_~Azzie_**


	9. Good Deals

**_HOLA I am so freaking sorry that I'm late. LAAAAAAATE. Ugh I feel like an idiot. So let me tell you what happened. I was like almost finished with the chapter and I accidentally DELETED it. Those of you that have done that before know how I wanted to kill myself for it and if you don't let me explain what it feels like. _**

_**Imagine almost finishing, about 3500 words in, a 4000 word essay on the World War or something and then just casually DELET**_**_ING the whole thing. IT SUCKS. Would you feel the need to commit suicide or is it just me?_**

**_I am so sorry if this chapter sucks, it's hard trying to add everything back again, I feel like I owe you guys. And I'll pay it back I promise. SOOON_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own TMI or any characters _**

Chapter 9: Good Deals

...

"This or this?" Izzy asks holding up two of the same crop-tops. Both girls were currently shopping mercilessly, not even stopping for a lunch break, in a store Clary didn't even know the name to.

When she asked, Izzy had said 'It was of unimportance right now, there are good deals here, we are at war,' while shucking a coupon shopper away from a pair of stilettos on sale and into a pile of clearance blouses.

"I don't see a difference, what is it?" Clary asked, squinting at the tops. They were totally the same, down to the last blue sparkle. It was like a game of Spot the Difference. Suddenly a small design stuck out in the corner of Clary's eye.

"EUREKA, I FOUND IT" Clary exclaimed, pointing to an irregular stain on one of the shirts. Izzy craned her neck to a green glob on the collar of one of the crop tops.

Izzy gasped.

"No! That is NOT it but thank you for pointing that out!" Careful not the touch the hanger, Izzy used two fingers to put the put the shirt back on the rack. Wouldn't want to touch anything willing enough to let trash hang on it.

"If that wasn't it then what was the difference?" Clary asked, hands on her hips.

Izzy sighed in defeat, realizing if she didn't tell Clary now she would never realize it. "They were two different shades of blue." She explained.

"But that doesn't matter now because I'm definitely getting the darker one." She threw the top over her shoulder along with the other non-reject clothes.

Izzy had demanded to hold all the clothes, other than the small things Clary refused to let her carry, because she has 'had more practice' or something. But Clary knew the real reason why.

She knew.

And she hated the way they were treating her for it. It made her feel guilty, useless, but she supposed that would happen. So she let slide.

For now.

But sooner or later she knew she would get tired of it.

It was in the little things that really roused Clary up. Like how Jace helped her off the bed last night when she could've done it by herself. Or, again, how she wasn't allowed to even carry a few pairs of jeans.

The thing that really annoyed her was thinking about how everybody probably wouldn't have even raised a finger if Clary 'wasn't pregnant'.

Labels were a bitch. Clary had never been a victim of them but now that she was, she ached for them just to go away.

"Now to pay," Izzy and Clary both followed the path of a clean walkway surrounded by unhung clothes in the maze of filled racks.

Heaving over piles of clothes Izzy said exhaustedly, "They should really have a check out counter in the middle of all the clothes. It would make this process a whole lot easier."

Clary agreed

"I've decided we're going to get our nails done. We've had a tough couple of hours." Izzy complained looking at her fake nails, some were broken, and some were off completely.

After paying, and not looking at the recite, Clary trailed behind Izzy in the busy streets of New York. Struggling to keep up with her stride and words.

"Next time we go somewhere-" Izzy blew hair from her face, hands too full to move it behind her ears. "With good deals," She continued. "We're going to have to check the quality of our purchases first."

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

The smell of nail polish and hair spray infused Clary's nostrils as

she followed Izzy aimlessly into a salon that she also didn't know the name too.

She didn't bother asking what the name was because she already knew Izzy would say something along the lines of 'Don't ask stupid questions, trust momma'.

The walls were painted a hot pink and were lined with Hollywood style white bulbed mirrors. The room was empty except for a girl sitting behind one of the mirrors in a hairdressing chair. Behind her stood a spiky haired man.

"Listen Tessa, I might be able to give you highlights but I'm not going to make you look any skinnier. I'm a beautician NOT a magician." The hairdresser joked, stringing with the customers hair. They were both laughing.

"Excuse me," Izzy interrupted. The man turned to face her. His almond shaped eyes and his golden glittered face looked oddly familiar to Clary.

She just couldn't place her finger on it.

"We would both like manicures." Izzy looked at Clary, asking something with her expression and eyes. Her face crinkled and unwrinkled while her pupils searched for unspoken words.

They looked so deep into Clary that she felt her soul tingle a little. She just nodded and accepted to do whatever Izzy was asking.

She didn't exactly understand, but why wouldn't she trust Izzy's judgement anyway.

"And two pedicures please."

The man nodded and went back to playing with Tessa's hair. "Just give me a moment to finish this up here, but in the time being one of you can join my business partner Dorothea."

He nodded toward the back of the room. A darker lady with an intricate hair piece appeared though a hole of hanging beads where a door should've been.

Dorothea smiled toothily towards the girls. Her acrylic crimson nails, which were at least two inches longer than Clary's, gesturing for them follow.

Clary let Izzy go first since she wanted to redo her fake nails and that took longer than just painting them. She watched Izzy trail behind Dorothea through the door of beads. Once Izzy was out out of sight Clary rested in the hair dressing chair beside Tessa.

The man went back to produng with the customers hair. "Magnus, why don't you do this poor girls nails real quick, my highlights will take forever." Tessa suggested.

Magnus, Clary thought, that was his name. Where did she know him from?

"I though you were getting your hair ready for your DATE tonight." Magnus said sarcastically, emphasizing the word date.

"Really, you shouldn't stoop that low Tessa. Pandemonium is not a good place to go, it's gross."

"It is not," Tessa argued. "You said yourself it was fun."

"NOT FOR A FIRST DATE! Clary works at the damn club," Magnus blurted, dragging Clary into the problem. How did he know her name? "Tell Tessa how she shouldn't go on a date there."

They both stared at her, their heads the same angle. They looked like two owls trying to imitate each other.

"It's the third date," Tessa corrected. "Get your facts straight."

Magnus' eyes searched Clary for some back-up. Clary's voice was choked. She agreed with Magnus' thoughts, but if Tessa wanted to go there no one should stop her. Tessa probably knew what he was getting into. It was her choice really. But then a certain point doomed over Clary.

"I agree with Magnu-"

"HA." He interrupted.

"BUT," Clary continued. "It does depend on what you date acts like. Is he, or she -no hate- a total douche, or just stupid."

It was a valid point, no one could deny that.

Magnus shook his head. "He's a good guy really, he's just retardedly stupid."

Tessa looked love struck staring at a random bottle of shampoo resting on the mirrors counter. "Yeah, but he's my retard." She defended

It was silly but Clary felt a jealous pit in her stomach. She wished she had a retard to defend.

"Fine. You know what, don't listen to me. I have no idea what I'm talking about." Magnus said throwing his hands up in surrender.

Tessa snorted, "Says the one without a boyfriend."

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, "How do you know that?" He asked.

Tessa shrugged and snickered, "I can tell."

Clary frowned, she didn't like to when people fought, it reminded her too much of her family.

"Hey Tessa, it was Tessa right?"Clary asked, Tessa nodded. "How about if you show up later tonight during my shift, I hook you up on some discounted deals at the bar."

Tessa nodded and clapped her hands vigorously, she looked overjoyed. It made Clary feel warm and tingly inside,

Clary liked to help people as much as she could, she really did, but sadly she did just as much as she got herself into messes. They kind of canceled each other out.

She was thankful for that. Because if they didn't she would either be too giving, or a total disaster to be around. There would be no

in between.

Magnus coughed, "I hope I'm

included in that offer. I am a the one that introduced you to my idiot friend Tessa here." He ruffled her hair and she slapped him away.

"I'm going to get the nail stuff ready," Magnus said, sticking his tongue out at Tessa and walking through the beads into the other room.

"I am so sorry about him," Tessa apologized once Magnus was out of an earshot. "But I really am grateful for what your doing." She smiled.

"Do you know my boyfriend? His name is Will. Wavy black hair, really hot." Tessa asked, waving her hands over her head explaining, really badly, what he looked like.

Clary shook her head, "I'm not sure. I see a lot of people and it is dark in there."

Tessa agreed but still wondered, "Sometimes he talks about the antics thats he stirs there. I just figured someone that worked there would know about him."

Clary shrugged, "Again I do see a lot of people. I don't pay attention most if the time anyway."

But Clary did pay attention, drama at Pandemonium was the only thing that kept her awake and still working. She didn't tell Tessa that Will might be stretching the truth about his whereabouts.

Sometimes truth was a force that broke people. And sometimes Clary used a little too much of it. It was why she didn't have many friends.

The people that she hung out with could handle the truth. But she couldn't tell about the people she was hanging around lately.

She didn't know if they handled truth well, since almost everything out of her mouth now was a lie.

And besides, Clary would probably know the name of the guy that created big fusses in Pandemonium. If Tessa thought everyone knew about him, Clary would've known.

Tessa just put it in he the back of her mind, not even giving it a second thought. Staring at her reflection in the mirror in front of her, Tessa started to comb her frizzy hair with her fingers.

Clary sat and watched Tessa smooth down her straight dark locks that Magnus had tangled.

A clacking sounded from the back of the room that caught Clary's attention. A sliver and golden ringed hand appeared through the door of beads. A finger pointed straight at her and curled up, calling her over.

She sat up, the plasticky cover peeling from her hot skin and quickly said good-bye to Tessa. She followed Magnus' sassy hand into a room much like the other one, except with less stray hairs laying around and little rectangular tables.

In the very back of the room sat Izzy, with her back turned, getting her nails done by Dorthea who's face was profusely interested in the nails.

Clary sat in front of one of the desks near the beaded door and in front of Magnus. He held up a nail color, shook it and hit it on his palm. It was a dark golden color, like a Chuck E. Cheese token, jumbled with different sized sparkles.

"This is the color I'm going to use, your friend said she trusted me to pick a color more than you. And that you had no choice in the matter."

Magnus must've seen Clary hesitate because he dug something out of his back pocket. He slowly unfolded the plastic square, like you would a board game, and handed it to Clary. It was revealed a palette.

Like for different colors of paint but skin color.

It ranged from Ivory Light to CoCoa Deep. Magnus reached across the table and pointed to a color somewhat closer to Ivory than CoCoa. It was called Bisque. "This," he said tapping on the plastic, "Is your color."

And sure enough, with little doubt, it was. Magnus looked smug as he snatched the palette back and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Honey, I do this for life. I always have one on me. Just like I always have a handkerchief."

He pulled out a starch white cloth from his other back pocket. Twirling it around creating a cool wind that Clary found to be chilly.

She shivered.

Magnus noticed and stopped the twirling. "Don't worry my dear," he cooed. "Don't be afraid of my handkerchief. It's not like I gag people in my free time." His face contorted sourly.

Clary chuckled nervously, "Yeah, that would be pretty bad." Magnus snapped out of the face and chuckled, "That would wouldn't it."

Magnus faced his palm upwards for Clary to give him her hand. She obeyed.

"You have terrible cuticles," Magnus disgustedly spouted. "We should get started, shall we?"

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

"I CANT HEAR YOU!" Tessa screamed, cupping a hand over her ear. Clary was used to the noise in Pandemonium by now, it was other people that were the problem.

Will, Tessa's boyfriend, leaned next to her ear and repeated what Clary had said. "OH, JUST GET MAKE WHATEVERS EASY!"

Clary looked at Will from behind the bar, and asked him what he wanted. Tapping her fresh, but dry, golden nails on the counter.

"The same." He answered, wiping sweaty hair the color of coal from his face. His eyes were a piercing blue, almost the same as Alec's.

She poured two shots of a random bottle on the shelf behind her and placed the glasses on the bar. The couple both grabbed their drinks and downed them in two seconds flat.

Impressive.

Clary watched Tessa and Will strut to the dance floor. She was half expecting someone else to show after they left, but no one did.

She was alone placing and pouring orders for people she's seen at least once before. Keeping talking to a minimum.

Clary couldn't help but remember how Kaelie liked blondes. And how the last person Jace had texted was her. It was no coincidence, that's for sure.

Clary had no right to be jealous, and she knew that. But since a few nights ago, she had been taking a liking to a certain blonde. She didn't know if the feeling was mutual.

Though she did know Jace was loyal to his brother.

Clary was alone stirring in her thoughts, until an hour later when the very people she was thinking about made an appearance.

Kaelie and Jace.

Jace looked just as hot as Kaelie looked slutty. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and they were laughing.

And also headed her way.

"Hey Clary, you've met Jace right?" Kaelie asked, trying to show him off. Acting like he was a hunk of meat. She was trying to make Clary envious.

Two could play at that game.

"Yeah I have, it was only a few days ago I moved in with him, right Jace?" Clary said smugly, purposely gloating.

Kaelie rolled her eyes and squeezed him to him tighter. "Mmhm," Jace agreed, trying not to focus on how close Kaelie was.

Clary smiled wickedly. "And just yesterday night I saw him in undergarments."

Kaelie's face turned red, brighter than Dorothea's nails. She liked to show off, or even be shown off, NOT blown off. Especially from someone like Clary.

Jace decided to change the topic himself, considering he was about to pass out from Kaelie's death grip. He looked over the bar to what Clary was wearing wondering if she was what Kaelie was.

She was.

"You're going to have to take a break from working soon." Jace stated, looking protectively at Clary. He wanted to cover her up and not let anyone look, he knew that they were.

"Huh?" Clary's face contorted.

She was wearing her usual work uniform. The booty shorts and the sparkly crop top.

Her stomach was Clearly visible due to no cloth covering it, and her legs were bare.

"Why would she need to take a break?" Kaelie asked, like a sponge ready to absorb the gossip and squeeze it out somewhere else.

Jace looked down to Kaelie, "You don't know? She's pre-" he started.

"-Paring. Preparing for, um, an apocalypse?" Frick why did she say that, Clary thought. Damn Jon and all his video games she stole.

"You don't sound so sure." Kaelie said complacently.

"Yup, I'm sure." Clary chuckled skittishly. "Have to be ready for when the demons come. I'm not going to stick around thats for sure."

Jace's face was stern, "Kaelie can I talk to Clary alone?" His voice was hard and strict.

Hearing his tone, Kaelie stubbornly stormed away to the back of the club. Most likely into the storage closet.

Clary knew Kaelie could still hear the conversation. But only because she knew what was inside the closet. Among other things besides brooms and extra booze, that's where they held the security camera videos.

And just by luck was there one located right above Clary's head.

"Why don't you just tell the truth? Stop making up lies." Jace urged, keeping his voice low.

Good, Clary thought, maybe then Kaelie wouldn't hear them.

The flashing lights from the dance floor behind Jace gave him a eerie glow, almost like a halo.

He really was handsome was he.

"Listen, Jace. I'm glad you care and are worried so much about the... baby... and all," Clary whispered, flinching from the very word. "But Im not going to tell people until it's obvious, okay."

Jace grunted, "It's not the baby that I'm worried for." He paused, like he was figuring out what to say. "Im worried about you. Maybe if more people knew about it they would treat you different, be more careful."

Clary fumed. That's exactly what she DIDNT want people to do, treat her different. "Why should they treat me different huh? Are you saying I'm not strong enough to handle bitches like Kaelie?" She snapped.

Jace's face softened, but only a little. "No that's not what I meant. I mean like no one would hurt you, purposely anyway."

Clary stiffened, "Is his about Alec?" She asked and held up a finger. "You know what, don't even answer that because I already know that it is." She turned away.

"I'm just tying to protect you." Jace asserted, reaching an arm to Clary.

She shook him off.

"I don't want your protection," she hissed. "And I sure as hell don't need it. I can take care of myself!"

She screamed, so loud that Tessa probably would've heard it. No one paid any attention.

Jace went rigid.

"If that's what you want you can leave my house too. It would be protecting you too hard." He walked away, not taking another look at Clary as he left.

Kaelie ran from the back of Pandemonium and stood next to Clary. She snickered and disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies.

Jace never raised his voice, never above normal. He didn't get her physically.

So why did it feel like a slap to Clary? Why did it sting so much?

Wasn't this what she wanted?

He never screamed, never raised a hand, but maybe if he had, Clary wouldn't have felt so guilty. The pit in her stomach was knawing at her. And it could only be cured by one thing.

Alcohol.

This didn't happen often but when it did it was a disaster. What better time to do it in the middle of one anyway. She pretty much ruined her social life with this lie just to be thrown out of it only a few days in.

The only bad thing about the kitchen was she couldn't binge drink the bottles, the cameras would see that. Make her pay. Too expensive.

Almost as expensive as drinking a whole liquor store.

This was the reason why the closet was so popular. There were no cameras. Giving the goers of the closet free rein to do anything.

Anything.

And that's where she chose to drink her heart out. Or her liver. Whichever came first.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

"YOU KICKED HER OUT?!"

Jace's eardrums almost exploded. One day Izzy was going to win American Idol and he was going to win ALOT of money off bets.

"No need to be worried, she'll come back. They always do." Jace persuaded calmly, only he wasn't calm. He was terrified.

It was the heat of the moment. He saw an opportunity for a great comeback and took it.

Jace didn't mean to sound overprotective. And he was really wasn't worried about the baby. He was scared for her. She works in the place that Alec, his UNCONSCIOUS brother, was poisoned.

They had stopped the investigation. The police said it was impossible to tell who did it.

That meant there was a crazy person running loose. And there was innocent Clary in a very revealing outfit standing at the bar, where Alec was poisoned, ALONE.

He had a lot to be worried for, now that she was 'kicked out'. She didn't really come from a, as you would say, stable background. Her family was probably as stable as Taylor Swifts love life. How could he know what her actions to this situation would be.

And apparently Izzy realized that too.

"YOU IDIOT! GO FIND HER!"

"Calm down! Her shift doesn't even end until..." He looked down at the digital clock beside Izzy's bed.

He coughed, "Um, five minutes ago."

Izzy squealed and kicked the side of her bed.

"If you don't go and find her I'm going to tell unconscious Alec how you kicked out his baby mama."

But Jace didn't need to be told twice. He was already out the door.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

Clary was so dizzy. Her beaded bracelet was making pretty noises. Was up up or was down up. She couldn't tell the difference.

The game Guess The Drink really took effect at times like these. She nearly got every one right. Everyone always got angry at Clary when she did this, and she could never understand why.

But the lightness she felt, and the freedom that came with it is what she drank for. What she lived for. And that was all that mattered, not what anyone else thought.

After a couple of tries, Clary finally managed to stand up on her own. Though that probably didn't count because she was still gripping the table that holding the computers up.

She would find herself to the condo, Clary thought, Maia would know which way up was.

When she finally reached the door handle, it wouldn't budge. She jiggled it from side to side but it wouldn't turn all the way.

She was locked.

Clary didn't scream for help, she may have been drunk but she knew no one would hear her over the music.

The best thing to do was to was wait, someone would eventually come. So Clary sat up against the door, head in her knees waiting.

The thing about freedom was that there wouldn't be any without discipline. Or in other words, the massive headache Clary could feel coming on or the bile in her throat aching to come out.

After a few minutes of playing with her nice sounding bracelet, Clary managed to get it off off have it land a few feet in front of her.

"Come here Bracey, Bracey, Bracey." She babied, getting on her knees to reach for it. She was like a dog, "Hehe, ruff!" She waved her butt, trying to imitate a dog wagging its tail.

The doors handle jiggled and tuned open, hitting Clary in the butt and having her fall face down on the ground.

"Ouch," Clary's voice was muffled, she lifted her hands from her sides and rested one of her face and kne on her bum.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Clary."

It was Jace. Well, as far as she could tell. She didn't know of anyone that had that kind of halo when behind bright flashing lights.

He lifted her up carefully and sat her down straight up. Legs tucked to her side. He kneeled in front of her.

"Does it hurt anywhere other than your face?" He asked, rubbing her cheek. The bruise, that was definitely going to be on her face when she woke up, started to numb.

"My butt," She answered. "It feels like there is a heart in my butt right now. Like really, it's beating and everything."

Jace chuckled, "How drunk are you really Clary."

She smiled, "Drunk enough to ask you if you could rub my bum."

Jace's chuckle turned to full out laughter. "Why would you want me to do that?" He raised his eyebrows.

Clary didn't notice the dirtiness she had put into that sentence. "Because you made my check feel better." She giggled. "My cheek cheek not my butt cheek. Not yet anyway."

She said it so innocently and sweetly that he almost agreed. But he stopped himself, he wouldn't feel up a girl if she was drunk. Even if she asked him too. Although he knew Clary didn't mean it in that way.

"Maybe you can ask Izzy to do that. I don't think I'm qualified for something like that." He suggested. Clary nodded and held up her arms, signaling for Jace to pick her up.

And he did.

"Let's go find Izzy. I know she'll be happy to see you."

He carried her like a princess out of Pandemonium and into the still awake streets of New York. Even if it was three in the morning.

"Can I spend the night?" Clary slurred, digging her face into Jace's chest.

He was warm.

"Of course you can," He whispered in her ear. "You can stay as long as you want."

She smiled against his shirt, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and laid back on his hard peck.

His lipped curled up.

"No problem. Good luck getting Izzy to rub your ass"

**_~Azzie_**


	10. Better Go Fabulous

_**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY THIS IS LATE I SUUUUUCK! I hope you like this chapter at least a little- not my best work- it's hard trying to set up the things you want to but hep exult next chapter *wink wink* will be longer and beautiful. Thank you for being patient all of you are angels :P**_

_**Review if you're liking the story so far I like hearing you guys speak :)**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 10: Better Go Fabulous

...

Morning light shone through the halls of the Lightwood Manor in big patches of orange and yellow. Standing outside of a guest bedroom was Izzy and Jace speculating on the predicament a certain girl was caught into.

"Speak with me one more time." Izzy whispered slowly, waiting for Jace to catch on.

"Our pregnant whatever you want to call her is drunk."

Jace shrugged, "I don't understand. So what? I bet she's drunk all the time."

Izzy drew a sharp breath struggling to keep her voice low, "That's exactly my point! YOU CAN HURT THE BABY IF YOU DRINK WHILE PREGNANT YOU IDIOT!"

Fuck, he forget about that didn't he?

"LIKE HELL I'LL RUB HER ASS WHILE SHES DRUNK. SHE WOULDN'T BE DRUNK IF YOU WEREN'T A FUCK UP." Izzy's hair was a big frizz and her face was getting red with anger.

She was hunching over with every word, so by the time she finished her rant she was more than halfway to the floor.

"What can I say, being a fuck up is one of my many talents. Just be happy I didn't rub her ass."

Izzy sighed and stood up straight massaging her temples, "How did she even get hurt anyway?"

Jace licked his chapped lips, he was getting nervous. Not about explaining how he accidentally hurt Clary, he was antsy about having to talk to her when she woke up.

He was still worried about her working at Pandemonium and figured that he would have he chance to talk her, while hungover, out of quitting for the time being.

"Time being" meaning forever.

What's the point of just leaving while you're pregnant when you are in danger even after the baby is born?

That was what Izzy lacked. She only cared for Clary so much, like only as as a father figure. Anything after was strictly friendship.

Not with Jace.

He cared for her like any boyfriend would. Not because he saw himself that way, just beach se he was tying to put himself in Alec's shoes. Right?

Jace was also worried about what she thought about him. He had said some pretty harsh things and left

marks on both ends of Clary's body.

"The Closet, I figured she might be in there so I checked. She works at the damn place why wouldn't she able to get in."

"THE Closet?" Izzy's asked. 'The Closet' was well known around that part of town, it was the the only way to get free booze. But only If you were slick enough to get into the club and into the back without getting caught.

"The one and only," Jace nodded. "She was inside, reaching for something I think, as I opened the door."

Izzy wore a confused look, her eyebrows were furrowed and lips tight. Jace continued, "And I hit her with the door." He paused. "Hard."

It was a face palm moment for everyone. Not only Jace for hitting Clary but for Izzy too. For thinking that Jace could actually find Clary and bring her back stable and unbruised.

"Don't you understand by now that Clary is like a banana, she bruises easily. She just hides it very well like how the bananas are bad at Corner Store until we get home."

Jace raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Izzy's was impossible sometimes. "That was the stupidest comparison I've ever heard, but it kinda made sense so I'll give it to you."

Izzy smiled with her mouth, not her eyes. Her eyes glimmered murder

and destruction, it made Jace shiver. "Well I'm glad you thing my analogy was funny, because at least now Clary's face will be even."

Jace's face fell, "Don't say that." He growled, "I didn't hurt her intendedly like Jonathan had."

Izzy scoffed, "I know that. But does she?"

Jace wouldn't be able to stand it if that's what Clary thought. He might not have understood the emotions he felt towards Clary, but he knew for sure that purposely injuring her, scaring her, wasn't one of them.

"Can you guys quiet or down, I'm trying to sleep." A quiet scratchy voice said from behind the wooden door. Jace and Izzy eyed each other before tackling themselves into the room, trying to get in first before the other.

When Jace successfully entered the room and locked Izzy out, he looked towards the girl. Izzy's screams of frustration were eminent through the walls.

The room was dark and mournful as Jace quietly a scuttered to the middle of the room. Which was right in front of the queen sized bed. Clary sat on the bed, head resting in her hands.

"This might be a mansion but the walls are as thin as paper. And sadly both of your voices are almost as big

as the house itself."

Clary shut her eyes and stood up off the bed slowly. It took all of

Jace to keep from helping her up.

He just moved from foot to foot in place."If you think we're loud you you should see our cousins. You don't know 'loud' until you've met them."

Clary's eyes flickered open in recognition. "You mean Aline? I wore one of her dresses a few days ago." Jace nodded. "She'll probably be coming over soon, back with Robert and Maryse I would guess."

Clary walked slowly over to Jace, watching her stance and studying her feet so that they went in front of the other. She stopped at the beginning of Jace's feet, so that her toes touched his.

His feet were huge compared to hers. Like if he tried, he could squash her in one step. She kept her eyes trained on the floor as Jace spoke.

"Do you remember what happened this morning?" He asked, she could feel his breath on her head, little strands of red hair were blown back as he talked. With the slightest touch Jace used his finger to lift her head from her chin to face him.

"Only so much," She whispered. "Up to when I was locked in the room."

A puzzled look spread across Jace's face, "You weren't locked in."Clary was taken aback. His voice was so sure, so determined, that she even doubted herself.

The pressure of Clary's skin relieved Jace's finger as she looked up at him on her own. His arm dropped to his sides. "Huh?"

"When I went in to rescue you for being stupid and getting drunk, which you're totally going to be beaten by from Izzy by the way, I just opened the door."

The singing of cicadas filled the silence of confusion while te two stood staring at eachother. "You just opened it? Nothing was in the way or anything?"

Jace nodded nervously, his silky hair bobbing with his head, "Yup, except there was something blocking it."

Clary's eyes bugged, "What was it?" She was stuck in there for nearly a few hours, anyone would be pretty curious. Jace scratched the back of his head and mumbled something under his breath that Clary couldn't hear.

"Come again?"

Jace exhaled heavily, "You."

Clary's mouth gaped slightly, "Me?"

Jace looked about as uncomfortably as he felt. He want looking at Clary anymore, he was studying the nice decorative pillows that were thrown carelessly on the bed.

"You mean I was in the way of the door?" Clary asked, wondering why the door wouldn't have opened if it wasn't locked. Only to see that she was in the way of it.

Jace wore a sorrow apologetic look, "I accidentally hit you." Imagining how that sounded in his head Jace immediately added, "With the door."

Clary's was expressionless as she lifted her hand to caress her cheek in the exact spot where she was hit. "Is that why you're so nervous?"

Jace held his breath, "You're not mad?"

Clary laughed, ignoring the heavy pain in her skull and her cheek. "I'm not mad. Why would I be mad."

Jace's body language immediately untensed, he let out a weary sigh. "Because I hurt you. I though that maybe you would've been scared of me like your br..." He trailed of noticing a glint in Clary's green iris.

She became ridged and stepped back out of Jace's reach. He wasn't making skin contact with her now but knowing Jace, he probably would try. "I am NOT afraid of my brother. Don't we say that I am. I'm not afraid of anything." She spat.

This was exactly what Jace was thing to prevent, conflict.

"I didn't mean it in that way." He reached a hand out. Clary slapped in away.

Clary was right, he tried.

"I know what you meant. You think I'm weak and pathetic just like you said yesterday!"

"Thats the whole reason why I'm in here, to apologize about yesterday! To say that I was wrong!"

Clary headed for the and stoked right next to it, she glared at Jace from across the room. "I don't know what kind of apology just repeats the thing you were supposed to be apologizing for.

"You don't understand the connection my brother and I have! You don't have family!" Clary instantly covered her mouth, tears accumulated in her eyes.

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry," she pleaded walking towards a still Jace. She reached for him but this time he was the one to object.

He put his hand up, "You're right. I don't understand." His voice had no emotion and the dark shadows of the room reflected, not anger, but sadness of of his usually cheery features. "I was just hoping that you would help me understand. I was wrong about you. Do whatever you want, I don't are anymore."

Clary watched with watery eyes as Jace dodged past her clawing hands and through the door, slamming it behind him.

This wasn't what Clary had wanted.

This wasn't what Jace had wanted.

She just wanted to be seen as independent.

He just wanted to be seen as caring.

They both wanted to help eachother.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

Fading smoke from last night filled Clary's senses as she walked into Pandemonium still in her pajamas. It took some skill to sneak past Izzy after Jace's encounter in the guest room.

Since it wasn't exactly party time at around 10 in the morning, the lights were fully on and black tiled floor was empty of people.

Clary was planning on taking a leave of absence from her job to please Jace.

Which surprised her.

Normally she wouldn't do anything for anybody unless she was forced to. And she usually didn't care about what people thought of her.

But it was different with the Lightwoods.

Especially Jace.

She actually wanted to hang out with him and have him think highly of her.

Not be fighting over stupid accusations she knew he didn't mean. But why did it hurt so much to hear them come from his mouth?

"Clary is that yo- holy mother of god you look horrible, but at least your nails are on point."

Clary was broken out of her gaze to a sitting Magnus. He was at the bar, legs crossed, looking like he was waiting for something.

"What brings you to Pandemonium earlier than your shift?" He asked interested.

Clary smiled, "I don't know, why are you here before the parties start?"

Manus smiled toothily, "Clary," he chuckled, "I AM the party." They laughed together at Magnus' lame excuse for an explanation.

"But really Magnus," Clary started, "Where you yesterday I had a margarita ready for you an everything and why are you here so early?"

Magnus retrieved something from his leather jackets pocket and hung it from his wrist. It was a simple golden chain that looked oddly familiar to Clary.

"First of all I was busy and that is none of your concern. Secondly Jewelry calls for me everywhere, on the streets, in the trash..." Magnus noticed Clary's look of disgust and waved her off. "It's called dumpster diving girl, get with it."

He continued, "Well let's just say I answer when they call because they also shout MONEY!" His voice echoed through the empty club.

Clary jumped.

"But I do know for a fact this is yours," Is this your bracelet Clary thought? He carefully placed it in the palm, she thanked his suspiciously as she closed her fingers around it.

"I think it actually might be, thank you Magnus"

Magnus shrugged, circling the short girl on his tip toes. "No worries hun, now will you answer my question? Why are you here?"

Clary closed her eyes tying to imagine Magnus standing still and sparkly. He was making her dizzy, well, more dizzy and nauseas than she already was.

"To quit for a while." She choked. Magnus' shuffling feet came to a stop. She opened her eyes to face his slit yellow cat ones.

Magnus smirked, "How fun, but why would you do such a thing Clary?"

He waited for an answer that never came. Magnus could tell that the short girl hid something, her feelings, in her demeanor. He didn't force it out of her, just gave her a suggestion about an entirely different topic.

Magnus startled Clary when he grabbed her by the cheeks and held her ear against his mouth.

He could feel the cakey, cheap makeup that was hiding her true complexion. He wondered what it really looked like, he should've known that Clary want a porcelain doll.

Magnus whispered breathily his suggestion in her ear and letter grip he had on her fiery hair go. She tripped back a bit. Magnus waved good bye sashayed away leaving the impeccable thought in her head.

Before Magnus walked through the doors he called out, "Do what whatever you want Clary. All I'm saying is if you're going or go, you better go fabulous."

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

Crashes of glass awoke Mortmain, the manager of Pandemonium, up from the kitchen. He was dozing of resting his elbows on the counter and staring the bottles of intoxicant right in the face.

Staying on the wagon was harder that it looked when he signed up for it.

Mortmain followed the shatters to outside of the kitchen doors. His eyes adjusted and fixed onto a short girl with red hair.

She was throwing the bottles of liquor on the ground from the used to be full shelf behind the bar.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Mortmain screamed to his worker.

Clary just looked up and smiled, trying to imitate the way Magnus had done.

She swiped the whole row of shot glasses from off the counter onto the floor and watched Mortmain flinch as the smashed.

She was doing this for Jace, she was doing this for Jace, she had to remind herself. She had to remind herself just to get out the two little words that ruined the most important thing in her life, paying the bills.

She removed those thoughts from her mind and smiled wryly.

"I Quit."

**_~Azzie_**


End file.
